Cita en la oscuridad
by Angel Zafiro
Summary: Sólo yo veía lo que a tantos y con tan poco esfuerzo escondías, para ti sus vidas eran victimas que acababas con facilidad ¿Qué escondes? ¿Me dejarás descubrirlo? ¿Qué precio he de pagar por verlo?
1. Primera cita: Contrato

**Cita en la oscuridad**

**Por: Angel Zafiro. **

**Summary:** **S****ó****lo yo veía lo que a tantos y con tan poco esfuerzo escondías, para ti sus vidas eran victimas que acababas con facilidad ¿Qué escondes? ¿Me dejar****á****s descubrirlo? ¿Qué precio he de pagar por verlo?**

**Primera Cita****:**

"**Contrato"**

El verano era su época favorita del año. El sol salía alumbrando los verdes paisajes que ofrecía aquel hermoso lugar. La brisa matutina golpeaba los rostros de los habitantes de aquel recóndito y pintoresco poblado refrescando su ser, respirando el suave aroma de las flores, de los pinos y toda la vegetación de los alrededores de la imponente mansión en lo más alto de una colina.

_Respirando la vida._

Admirando aquel espectáculo, bajo la sombra de un árbol se encontraba una mujer de cabellos negros, el viento jugaba con cada mechón ondulado de su cabellera mientras sus manos reposaban en su vientre abultado. Los pasos de un hombre sobre el pasto mojado por el rocío matutino, se mezclaron al susurro del aire, y acercándose a la mujer, poso sus manos junto a las de ella sobre el fruto de su amor.

-"Adivina quien soy".- le susurró al oído con su profunda voz mientras inspiraba el aroma del cabello de su esposa.

-"No necesito tener tus poderes para saber que eres tu".- le contestó la mujer que mantenía los ojos cerrados disfrutando de ese momento pasando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su ser amado. –"Además, tu manía de olerme el cabello, y tu perfume, te delatan".- terminó su respuesta depositando un dulce beso en sus labios.

-"Deberías descanar, el medico dijo…".- comenzó a decir el hombre después de aquella caricia de su esposa, pero fue silenciado por un fino y blanco dedo.

-"Sé lo que dijo el medico, Eriol, todas las mañanas me lo recuerdas, pero hoy es un día hermoso y es un crimen no disfrutarlo desde afuera que simplemente verlo desde dentro".- retiró su dedo de la boca de su esposo y con su mano completa, acarició la mejilla del mismo tono de su piel del hombre de cabellos azulados. –"Así que… dígame _señor_ Hiraguizawa, ¿puede disfrutar del día de hoy con su esposa y con su bello hijo?"

-"¿Qué le hace pensar, _señora_ Hiraguizawa, que es un varón?".- dijo el joven con una sonrisa deslumbrante y tomando la mano de su mujer entre la de él.

-"Instinto maternal".- la simple respuesta de la chica hizo reír a ambos.

-"Aquí el _adivino_ soy yo querida, y te aseguro que la preciosa niña que llevas en tu vientre se parece tanto a ti, que ya deseo tenerla entre mis brazos para poder ser el hombre más dichoso y feliz del universo".- besó la frente de la mujer de ojos amatistas y le sonrió…

_Le sonreía a la vida._

Se sentaron a la sombra de aquel árbol a disfrutar de la bella mañana, a disfrutar de cada momento juntos, a recordar sus vidas desde el instante en que se conocieron en su infancia, pasando por un sin fin de alegrías y tristezas.

Hasta que ella sintió una doble sensación, Eriol se acercó a ella y tomó su rostro entre sus manos.

-"¿Qué pasa Tomoyo?".- dijo con una profunda preocupación en el semblante.

-"Nada… es solo que… me sentí un poco mal… además de que sentí que se movió…".- tomó una de las manos de su esposo y la llevó a su vientre. –"Aquí".

Eriol era muy feliz cuando sentía los movimientos de su bebe, aunque rápidamente regresó la mano al rostro níveo de su esposa, ella únicamente le sonrío.

-"Estoy bien… en serio, tu eres el adivino ¿no?".- el joven suspiró, ella siempre sabía que decirle para tranquilizarlo, pero sobre todo para hacerlo sonreír, aunque su angustia era evidente en cierta forma, pues su esposa sufría de una enfermedad desde muy pequeña…

-"Eriol…".- la mención de su nombre lo trajo de vuelta de su mundo de pensamientos para concentrarse en los deseos de la joven.

-"¿Qué sucede querida?"

-"Crees que nuestra hija… bueno… tu sabes".- el hombre suspiro nuevamente, su mujer continuamente le hacía ese comentario y él siempre le respondía con las mismas palabras para tranquilizarla.

-"Descuida Tomoyo, ella nacerá sana, va a estar bien… por lo de si heredara mis poderes o no, eso el tiempo lo dirá".- una vez más le sonrió; pero esta vez la chica de los ojos amatistas no le correspondió, su mirada estaba perdida en el horizonte con una mano acariciando su vientre. Unos segundos después, miró a su esposo y le dijo:

-"Ten cuidado, Eriol"

Y la escena cambio…

Imágenes empezaron a aparecer en la mente del hombre.

Un disparo…

Sangre…

Su madre dando muerte a su padre…

Gritos de dolor…

Se vio a si mismo siendo detenido por un hombre a la puerta de un dormitorio mientras de adentro provenían los gritos…

Los gritos de sufrimiento de su esposa…

El llanto de un bebe…

Su propio sufrimiento cuando el ultimo aliento de su esposa lo abandono…

_**Yo… puedo… ayudarte…**_

_No…_

_**Ven…**_

_No vayas…_

Una niña de ojos amatistas…

Su sonrisa…

Sus propios gritos mientras la pequeña caía del balcón…

Paredes manchadas de sangre… de alguien que no conocía…

Una mujer…

_**Ven…**_

Unas manos llenas de sangre…

Una cinta azul con sangre…

_**Ven…**_

_**Ven…**_

**O  
o  
O  
o  
O**

**o**

Otra vez ese sueño.

La misma pesadilla.

El mismo sentimiento de tristeza y dolor.

La misma angustia.

Desde que perdí a las mujeres más importantes de mi vida, todo a dejado de tener su sentido… me encuentro aquí, solo, sin ánimos de continuar, sin ganas de seguir respirando, deseando que todo termine de una sola vez. El sudor por el recuerdo del mal sueño ha hecho que me pegue a las sabanas de mi cama y mientras observo el techo de mi habitación, intento olvidar. Pero hay algo nuevo en ese sueño, una voz, _una mujer_… nunca la había escuchado, me llama, me pide que vaya, ¿A dónde? ¿Quién es? ¿Puede ella aliviar mi dolor?

No, sólo hay una cosa que puede calmar este sufrimiento… la muerte. Y si es ella la muerte entonces si iré en su búsqueda.

_No pienses de esa forma. _

¿Como no hacerlo?, la desgracia está sobre mí, es como una maldición, es la perdición de cualquiera… de cualquiera que fuera como yo.

Mi nombre es Eriol Hiraguizawa, y yo soy un médium; todos los días la gente pide por mi ayuda para _ahuyentar _a los espíritus que los molestan, y que hacen de sus vidas una locura. Pero…

¿Quién ahuyenta a mis propios demonios? ¿Quién viene en mi ayuda cuando siento ahogarme en mi dolor?

_Sólo tú puedes salvarte._

La molesta vocecilla que vive en mi interior como siempre hace su acto de presencia cuando mi pesimismo sale a relucir, ¿es que acaso nunca duerme? Con todo el esfuerzo y a tientas, busco mis lentes para comenzar un día más en mi pobre y patética vida. Montones de botellas de pastillas y demás medicamentos antidepresivos descansan en mi mesa de noche, la única forma en la que puedo conciliar el sueño, aunque sus efectos son de corta duración.

_Te matas lentamente._

La cabeza me da vueltas mientras me levanto, maldita voz que nunca se calla, pero el dolor empeora, como si un martillo cayera constantemente sobre mi cabeza provocando el dolor. Sin ver que frasco he tomado, lo abro y me tomo las pastillas necesarias para aliviar, o por lo menos, mitigar mi dolor. El agua fría de la ducha hace que se me ericen los cabellos de la nuca, ayudando a que el efecto de los medicamentos se haga presente.

Mirando mi reflejo en el espejo del baño descubro en lo que me he convertido, en un muerto que se mueve por la rutina de un trabajo que no deseó; y es que al nacer en una de las familias más importantes de médiums del mundo, el estilo de vida no es nada sencillo, espíritus vengativos que están decididos a enloquecer a las personas con las que alguna vez convivieron en vida y nunca se llevaron bien; o en algunos casos, a sus asesinos darles una vida de tormentos como la muerte que ellos tuvieron, aunque también están los que no pueden "cruzar al otro lado" por algún asunto pendiente, o porque les parece que sus seres amados necesitan de ellos, aunque sólo sea su presencia espiritual.

Pero yo no tengo uno así.

_Y no puedes…_

¿Por qué?

_No puedes… _

¿Por qué no?

_No debes… _

¿Por qué no debo?

_Sufrías más…_

Miro nuevamente mi reflejo en el espejo, la vocecilla de mi cabeza acabará matándome antes de que lo hagan los antidepresivos. Después de ponerme mi traje azul, voy a la cocina en busca de una taza de café que es lo único que tomo por las mañanas. Mi departamento es un desastre, todo está fuera de su lugar, periódicos regados por el suelo, libros de hechizos y conjuros en otras lenguas, basura de comida a domicilio, algunas prendas de ropa, e incluso las plantas marchitas forman parte del decorado del lugar. Agradezco a la señora que viene a limpiar una vez por semana, de lo contrario, una plaga de animales ya se hubiese formado aquí.

El viento frío golpea mi rostro cuando salgo de mi departamento, el guardia en la puerta me saluda como de costumbre, yo simplemente hago una expresión con la mano y me voy. Hoy no tengo ganas de manejar, así que caminaré hasta la oficina donde se encuentra mi "despacho" a falta de otro nombre. Pues nadie pensaría que dentro de aquel edificio se encuentra la oficina de un médium, de hecho, cualquiera que me ve, piensa que soy un abogado o un empresario, nunca una persona que se dedica a hacer conjuros mágicos para proteger a la gente de los espíritus.

O hablar con ellos incluso.

Como siempre que llego, mi secretaria ya se encuentra haciendo sus labores. Me parece que haber contratado a Naoko Yanagisawa fue una de las mejores opciones. Una chica alegre pero a la vez misteriosa, y como dijera mi socio, _rara, _pues su gusto por lo paranormal y lo que tenga que ver con fantasmas y espíritus hace de su trabajo, su motivación. _Su razón de vivir_.

-"Buenos días, Naoko".- la saludo mientras se ajusta sus lentes para enfocar mejor su vista, su sonrisa aparece cuando me ve y se acomoda su corto cabello castaño.

-"Buenos días señor Hiraguizawa".- su alegría es evidente no solo cuando saluda a mi socio o a mi, sino también cuando nos acompaña a resolver los llamados de nuestros clientes. –"El señor Li no ha llegado, pero ya hay una llamada de una persona que solicita sus servicios, señor"

-"Eriol, sólo dime Eriol".- y curiosamente aparece una pequeña sonrisa, motivada quizás por la de mi secretaria.

-"Es imposible que lo llame por su nombre, señor Hiraguizawa, ya me acostumbre"

_Rodéate de las personas que te aprecian. _

-"Cállate".- le susurro a la vocecilla interna.

-"¿Dijo algo, señor?".- pregunta la joven al ver mi cambio de expresión.

-"No es nada, Naoko, no te preocupes. Dame ese recado mejor para ponernos en ello en lo que al _señor Li_ se le ocurre llegar".- le dijo a la chica quien ríe por mi comentario sobre el nombre de mi socio.

-"En seguida, señor"

Con la pequeña sonrisa todavía en mi rostro entro a mi oficina que nada le envidia a la de un ejecutivo. Con una sala de cuero negro, un sillón de respaldo alto y rojo para mi uso personal, que a mi socio le encanta mencionar que desentona con lo demás, un escritorio de cristal, las paredes en tono vino rojizo, una planta que a diferencia de la mi departamento, aun vive por los cuidados de Naoko, se encuentra en una esquina junto al mini bar donde las botellas de todas las bebidas ya están más abajo de la mitad.

Dejo mi maletín en una de las sillas donde se sientan los clientes para rodear mi escritorio, y mientras me siento, tomo uno de los dos portarretratos que se encuentran en mi escritorio, donde la mujer que una vez amé, y a la única que podré amar, sonreía a la cámara mostrando uno de sus lindos trajes que ella solía diseñarse y en algunas ocasiones, diseños conjuntos para ambos.

-"Te extraño".- le susurré a la foto deslizando mis dedos por el frío vidrio.

-"Yo también te extrañe… pero no sabía que ya tuvieras una fotografía mía ahí, ¿es tanto tu amor por mí?"

La voz de mi socio hace que mire hacia donde se encuentra él, recargado en la puerta de brazos cruzados, y una sonrisa burlona, el hombre que intenta arrebatarme el titulo de "el más amargado del mundo" y que en algunas ocasiones como ésta, me encuentra con la guardia baja para aprovechar y decir alguna ocurrencia para molestar, aunque siempre es él quien acaba más enojado.

-"No soy de tu tipo, Shaoran, resígnate a solo amarme en silencio".- el contraataque es lo que mejor se me da, y por alguna razón, molestar a mi socio es uno de los pocos pasatiempos, sino el único, que me hacen reír.

_Déjate ayudar por tu amigo. _

Otra vez la vocecilla, necesitaba callarla de alguna manera. No sabía quien era más fastidioso. Si la pequeña y estresante voz que se había instalado, al parecer de forma permanente, en mi cabeza; o el hombre al que, por obra de los buenos espíritus y el destino como dice él, tengo por socio.

Entrando como si de su oficina se tratara, se acomodó en uno de los sillones donde atendía a los clientes y esperó a que hiciera algún comentario. Y es que Shaoran Li, al igual que yo, es uno de los médiums más poderoso e importantes del continente asiático. Con sede en la enigmática y cambiante Hong Kong, los Li, se han dado a conocer y a respetar por sus poderes espiritistas, durante siglos, han sido la familia que ha estado en relación con las mas altas esferas del poder, a quienes se han encargado de servir e incluso llevarles la contraria o en el peor de sus casos…

Pero como en todo clan poderoso siempre existe su oveja negra, en el Li, Shaoran lo es. Entrenado en todas las técnicas de sus ancestros y con un espléndido talento en el manejo de sus habilidades, la familia esperaba ansiosa el día del ascenso del _prometedor_ joven amo. Lo que no esperaban era el hecho de que Shaoran se negaría a asumir toda la responsabilidad del clan, trayendo como consecuencia el disgusto de la familia, de su madre y de todas las personas allegadas a ellos.

Sin embargo, y lejos del apellido y de todo lo que con él lleva, Shaoran se hizo de una fama y reputación aquí en el viejo continente por su gran habilidad y dotes para resolver los asuntos que los espíritus causan a la gente mortal. Pero sobre todo, y en la mayoría de las familias, un gran y profundo temor por sus poderes que, sin dudarlo, el consejo de sabios ancianos de su clan decidió perdonarlo, seguramente por el reconocimiento que tendría la familia en todo el mundo gracias a _su líder_.

Uno de mis malos hábitos matutinos era tomar por lo menos dos o tres pastillas de uno de los botes naranja como los que tengo en casa, pero es algo que ya hago inconcientemente, y como si de mi padre se tratara, siento venir el discurso de mi molesta compañía.

-"Deberías dejar de tomar tanto medicamento. Solo te estas matando lentamente"

-"Si quisiera el consejo o los regaños de un padre, hablaría con el espíritu del mío".- dije mientras depositaba la ultima pastilla sobre mi lengua y tomaba el agua necesaria para pasarlas por mi garganta, aunque algunas veces, el alcohol era el mejor acompañante.

-"¿Sabes? Deberíamos salir más, no sé, a tomar un trago, quizás a conocer a unas chicas…"

Ante la mención de esa última frase le lancé la más feroz de mis miradas para silenciarlo. Sabía que de ese tema no lo hablaba con nadie; pero me sostuvo la mirada, y en ningún momento vi que fuera a ceder.

-"_Ella_ hubiese querido que rehicieras tu vida…".- lo dijo mientras intentaba calmar el cambio de humor en la conversación.

-"Tu no sabes lo que ella hubiera querido o no…".- le contestó mostrando señales de enojo en mi actitud.

-"Por supuesto que lo sé".- su respuesta me desestabilizo un segundo. Por la forma en la que lo dijo, con tanta seguridad, con toda la certeza y firmeza en la voz, como si él supiera algo que yo ignoraba totalmente; y por primera vez, comprendía porque los Li y tantas familias querían y temían a un líder como Shaoran.

-"Vete al infierno, Shaoran".- le dije con una simulada fortaleza en mis palabras apartando la vista de los ojos dorados chocolate de mi socio.

-"Eres tu el que debería de salir de ese sitio".- el escalofrío que recorrió mi ser se expandió por la habitación cuando el ambiente se puso más y más frío. Ahora podía sentir la mirada de Shaoran sobre mi, como queriendo analizarme, adentrarse en mi mente.

El llamado a la puerta hace que me de un sobresalto, provocando que el aire se me fuera de todo el cuerpo, como si, literalmente, hubiera visto un fantasma.

-"Pase".- escuche la voz mucho más tranquila de mi socio, como si no me hubiera perturbado con su comentario.

La cabecita de nuestra secretaria se asomó por la puerta con sus lentes a mitad de su cara y con su sonrisa a todo lo que daba, lo que solo significaba una cosa: un cliente había llegado.

-"La señorita Mitsuki acaba de llegar, señor Hiraguizawa"

-"¿Quién?".- pregunté sorprendido pues no se me hacía conocido el nombre.

-"La mujer que llamó para solicitar nuestros servicios, amigo, Naoko te dio el papel de su llamada cuando llegaste".- dijo Shaoran mientras se levantaba de su sitio para dejar libre el espacio a nuestra invitada. Mi cara debía ser una enorme interrogante ante los ojos de mi socio y mi secretaria, pues sus enormes sonrisas me lo decían.

Shaoran empezaba a asustarme.

En la pequeña recepción sentada en la sala se encontraba una mujer de larga cabellera rojiza mientras acomodaba uno de sus aretes, vestía un saco blanco, falda larga y botines del mismo tono. Sus ojos cobrizos no dejaban que definiera que expresión tenía esa persona; si estaba triste, enojada, o emocionada, jamás lo dejó ver.

Simplemente esperaba.

-"Buenos días, señorita Mitsuki, lamento la demora, pase por favor".- me hice a un lado en la puerta para darle el paso, pero ella seguía sin mostrar alguna señal en su rostro, solo se paró, tomó su bolso, y entró a la oficina.

-"Definitivamente ella es tu tipo amigo, tan dulce como el limón".- dijo Shaoran que casi me mata del susto cuando me habló. Ni siquiera había notado en que momento se había desplazado a mi lado.

-"Cállate".- le contesté cuando intentaba recuperar por segunda vez en el día el aliento.

Entramos a la oficina, mi socio se sentó en la sala a escuchar, Naoko se quedó de pie a mi derecha lista para tomar todos los datos necesarios y la mujer simplemente siguió en espera.

-"¿Gusta tomar algo?".- ofrecí para romper el silencio.

-"No, gracias".- contestó analizando el lugar con la mirada.

-"Bueno entonces, díganos… ¿en que podemos ayudarla, señorita Mitsuki?".- dije perdiendo un poco la paciencia con esa mujer.

-"Quiero que vayan a una casa".- respondió enfocando su vista en la mía mientras cruzaba una pierna y recargaba sus brazos en la silla. El misterio que rodeaba su mirada y la forma de su petición, me produjo una extraña sensación en el pecho.

Una sensación de advertencia.

-"¿Dónde está ubicada la casa exactamente?".- le preguntó Naoko, pero la mujer no dejó de observarme, sin embargo contestó:

-"Entre Glasgow y Edimburgo"

-"¿Es suya la casa?".- siguió la chica con las preguntas.

-"Hace poco, es herencia"

-"¿Cómo se llama?".- por lo visto, la mujer no apartaría la mirada de mi, no le importaba que fuera mi secretaria quien le hiciera las preguntas. Pero no parecía buscar respuestas dentro de mí, más bien intentaba recordar cada facción de mi rostro.

-"_Clow Manor_"

-"Nunca había oído hablar de ella".- comento Shaoran desde el sofá de mi sala.

-"Está en una pequeña ciudad, supongo que en el pasado era más grande puesto que lo único que sobreviven por esos lugares son las mansiones solariegas que están en la zona".- dijo Naoko cuando se sentó en la silla junto a la mujer con la computadora portátil a buscar información.

-"¿Cuándo querrá que vayamos a ver la casa?".- la interrogué para ver si hacía otro cambio en su expresión.

-"La próxima semana, si pueden."- respondió con una sonrisa ladeada cambiando su objetivo de visión de mi cara a la de Shaoran, quien le devolvió el mismo gesto. –"Y sobre el pago…".- comentó cuando sacaba de su bolso una chequera.

-"La mitad ahora, el resto después".- contesto Naoko que aun no dejaba de ver fotografías e información del nuevo caso.

La mujer escribió el cheque, lo firmó y antes de dármelo, Shaoran ya se lo había arrebatado de la mano.

-"Además de mandar espíritus al más allá, me dedico a administrar este lugar".- dijo con una sonrisa de modelo como si quisiera coquetear con ella cuando en un principio me la insinuaba a mi.

-"Entiendo".- la mujer le sonrió y nuevamente se levantó, tomó su bolso, se dirigió a la puerta, pero antes de salir Naoko le preguntó mientras buscaba en su agenda los datos de la mujer:

-"Disculpe, ¿usted nos recibirá el día de la visita?"

-"No, alguien _más_ los estará esperando".- respondió con ese misticismo que la caracterizo durante nuestro encuentro, observó a Shaoran por ultima vez y se marchó.

-"Y ¿que sabes tu de la administración de negocios, Shaoran?".- le dije con ironía a mi socio, quien extrañadamente no dejaba de ver la puerta y sostenía con fuerza el cheque de aquella mujer. Me acerqué a él como lo hizo conmigo minutos atrás, pero su mano se movió y respondió:

-"Sé sumar, restar, multiplicar y dividir… suficiente con eso".- me presumió el papel con su sonrisa traviesa y se fue a su oficina.

-"Será mejor que vaya a preparar la información".- dijo Naoko muy divertida por el comentario de Shaoran, y también salio de la oficina.

Suspire, el día sin duda seria como cualquier otro, así que sin más, me senté de nueva cuenta en mi sillón y mire los pendientes que tenia por delante.

**O  
o  
O  
o  
O**

**o**

Shaoran entró a su oficina, pensativo, con el cheque de aquella mujer en la mano, apretándolo con todas sus fuerzas, lo miro una vez más, la caligrafía era muy estilizada, demasiado adornada para un simple papel. La firma, pero sobre todo el sello que la acompañaba (una luna en conjunto con el sol) fueron del interés el joven médium.

Cuando terminó de analizar el papel, lo dejó en una vasija de bronce que estaba en su escritorio, y de un cajón saco un pergamino del tamaño del cheque de color amarillo y con inscripciones en él, cerró los ojos por un momento y tiró el amuleto junto al cheque mientras pronunciaba un conjuro:

-"Kashin Shourai".- ambos pedazos de papel se quemaron, y las sospechas del líder de los Li se confirmaron cuando de ellos salió un humo más negro y denso de lo normal y el grito de una mujer.

El fuego se consumió con rapidez y las cenizas que quedaron en la vasija las metió en una pequeña bolsita roja con un signo chino negro en ella. El joven dejó la bolsita en su escritorio, se recargó en su silla y subió sus pies a la mesa.

-"Será algo interesante este caso…".- dijo sonriendo mirando las cenizas de la bolsita, sin embargo su semblante cambió de inmediato y añadió: -"…pero no dejaré que _nada_ le pase"

_**Continuara…. **_

_**Notas de la autora:**_

**Hola hola mis queridas lectoras y mis queridos lectores, volví jejeje. Para aquellos y aquellas que me extrañaban y para los que se unen en este nuevo proyecto dejen me presento: **

**Ejem ejem… Yo soy Angel Zafiro, y según yo, me dedico a escribir XD, y en esta ocasión les traigo esta nueva historia que seguramente a muchos gustara y a otros no, pero lo hago con la intención de que se diviertan y se distraigan un rato.**

**¿Qué tal el capitulo? ¿Les gusto? Bueno si les gusto, espero su opinión en un comentario, y si no les gusto, pues, también díganmelo en un comentario XD, pero no tan feo porque soy sensible jajajaja. **

**Antes de pasar a los agradecimientos, quisiera disculparme con todas aquellas personas que tengo agregadas sus historias a mis favoritos pues me han llegado nuevos capítulos y no he tenido la oportunidad de leerlos, no me justificare, porque tiempo he tenido, pero me he desentendido mucho de esta pagina y me gustaría retomar el ritmo poco a poco aprovechando también que son vacaciones n.n**

**Y ahora si, como siempre muchas gracias y amores a mi bello muso (que ahora será también mi verdugo porque me tiene a sol y a sombra escribiendo esta historia XD) pero aun así lo quiero con todo el corazón (no piensen que soy masoquista jejeje) porque me apoya y me anima a escribir y además también escribió el summary y colaboro con el titulo (no me adjudicare algo que no me pertenece así que aquí lo digo de una vez). Además de que también esta publicando una historia, dense una vuelta y búsquenla. A Chris, que tiene la mente tan maquiavélica como la mía (o más jajaja) y a quien le gusto la idea cuando se la conté. A Jennifer por todo su apoyo, y si se me pasa alguien, gracias jejeje.**

**Ahora si mis queridos y queridas fanáticos del FF me despido esperando verlos pronto y deseando que se cuiden mucho, que se porten bien, que saquen buenas notas en sus escuelas (porque creo que en algunos sitios ya están en clases) y que coman muchas hamburguesas con papas XD jajajaja.**

**Salu2 y Bsos**

**xoxo**

**Angel Zafiro**


	2. Segunda cita: Encuentro

**Cita en la oscuridad**

**Por: Angel Zafiro. **

**Summary:** **S****ó****lo yo veía lo que a tantos y con tan poco esfuerzo escondías, para ti sus vidas eran victimas que acababas con facilidad ¿Qué escondes? ¿Me dejar****á****s descubrirlo? ¿Qué precio he de pagar por verlo?**

_**Recomendación antes de leer: **_**Si pueden busquen en una página de videos famosa, que no diré su nombre porque me van a cobrar regalías por el anuncio, el video del corto de un conocido manga del afamado grupo de dibujantes CLAMP, ****CLOVER****, y escuchen la canción que se interpreta, pues es la que utilice para este capitulo. Disfrútenlo. **

**Segunda Cita****:**

"**Encuentro"**

La semana paso tan lenta como siempre. Tan aburrida como de costumbre. Cada día, cada hora, cada minuto, cada segundo, se hacia una eternidad. Mi vida se había vuelto una rutina; despertar, arreglarme, venir a la oficina, atender las peticiones, comer algo, aunque había días en los que no probaba alimento, regresar a casa, y dormir.

Si, esa era mi vida desde que perdí el interés por llenar mis pulmones de aire.

_¿Qué sentido tiene vivir una vida si no tienes un motivo para ello? _

Durante estos días, las cosas en la oficina eran las mismas, Shaoran se comporto de la misma manera que siempre, haciendo sus acostumbrados comentarios maliciosos, sin embargo, ayer, cuando nos dijo Naoko que nuestra camioneta y todos los papeles estaban listos para nuestra visita a _Clow Manior_, el semblante de mi socio se volvió pensativo, misterioso, ansioso se podría decir por ir a ese lugar.

No es muy común ese comportamiento en el líder de los Li, tal vez algo interesante haya en ese sitio. Aunque mientras más rápido salgamos de esa mansión, mejor para mi. Era una mañana demasiado despejada, ni una sola nube en el cielo, un clima tan extraño para una ciudad donde llueve en todo momento o donde por lo regular, el sol se mantiene oculto tras una gran nube gris, pero hoy no, hoy el cielo nos regalo una vista brillante y refrescante de lo que es un día veraniego, de esos que yo solía amar.

Mientras meto mi maleta en la parte trasera de la camioneta, Shaoran esperaba recargado en la puerta del conductor con unos lentes de sol, cubriendo sus ojos dorados, en un pantalón de vestir negro, y una camisa blanca, el sueño de cualquier chica me mostraba su sonrisa traviesa y eso a mí me fastidiaba.

-"Si no nos vamos ya, llegaremos la próxima semana".- dijo con voz ansiosa cuando sacaba las llaves de su pantalón y se quitaba los lentes para entrar en la camioneta. Pero antes de que lo hiciera lo detuve, y como si se tratara de un muchachito que no tiene permiso para conducir, le quite las llaves con una sonrisa de triunfo y goce por ganarle esta vez.

-"Ni creas que te dejare que conduzcas este monstruo, la ultima vez casi nos matas".- le dije cerrándole la puerta en las narices, escuchando como Naoko, que ya estaba dentro, se reía por lo que había pasado.

En dos segundos, Shaoran ya estaba en el asiento del copiloto de brazos cruzados, la boca inflada y el ceño fruncido, el típico puchero de mi socio. Encendí el motor y Shaoran con acento caprichoso e intentando hacerme sentir culpable dijo:

-"La ultima vez que salimos llegamos más rápido"

-"Si, además de que nos detuvieron en mas de una ocasión y en una casi te llevas a dos chicos".- le recordé, porque el chico casi golpea a Shaoran por el susto que se llevo su novia.

-"Fue su culpa porque no vieron el semáforo".- argumento para llevarme la contra, sabía que yo tenía razón.

-"Estaba cambiando la luz para que tu te detuvieras".- lo ataque con algo que ni siquiera podría alejar.

-"¡Bah!".- fue su ultimo comentario antes de voltear a ver por la ventana. Naoko pese a que ya tenia los audífonos puestos, escucho y río en todo momento.

Shaoran maneja como alma que lleva el diablo, y si se trata de vehículos poderosos, su pie pisa el acelerador a todo lo que da, no es que mi vida me importe mucho, pero Naoko y toda la gente que transita por las calles, corren peligro con este tipo al volante.

_Te preocupa la felicidad de las personas, pero… ¿que hay de la tuya?_

Diablos, la vocecilla estaba despierta otra vez, durante estos días ha estado molestando una y otra vez, con mucha mas frecuencia de la normal, repitiendo la misma advertencia.

La cuidad a la que íbamos estaba retirada de nuestro lugar de origen, así que cuando llegamos ya pasaba de la hora de la comida. El paisaje que nos ofrecía nuestro viaje era tan cambiante; el día soleado de Londres fue quedando atrás para irnos internando en un nublado tan denso, que parecía como si la tarde hubiera llegado antes.

Nuestro destino era un pequeño poblado habitado por casas modestas, calles estrechas, y a las afueras las mansiones de verano con sus jardines gigantes llenos de diversas flores y sus grandes árboles que la brisa del viento hace mover sus copas. Sin duda la inspiración perfecta para cualquier artista.

No fue difícil encontrar nuestra casa, la calle principal nos condujo a ella hasta el final de la carretera. Nos recibió sus grandes rejas custodiadas por dos columnas con el sol y la luna en cada una de ellas, la C y la M se encontraban unidas adornando la puerta metalizada y que a nuestra llegada, se abrió sola, como si esperara nuestra llegada. Sin duda era la construcción más grande e imponente que se encontraba en el pueblo, su abandono era evidente en sus jardines, igual que en las rejas que acababan de abrirse, el pasto y la mala hierba crecían sin haber sido cortados en mucho tiempo, incluso la casa empezaba a ser invadida por el tono verdoso de la maleza que se pegaba en las paredes blancas. Sus techos azulados no mostraban desperfectos, lo que demostraba que aun podía ser restaurada.

Alcance a distinguir una terraza con una mesa y un par de silla para tomar el té, algo típico de estas casas, no pude evitar soltar un bufido.

-"¿Sucede algo, señor?".- pregunto desde atrás Naoko, que observaba el trayecto y le llamó la atención el sonido que emití.

Pero fue Shaoran quien contesto.

-"A tu jefe no le gustan las mansiones"

Pensé que se encontraba dormido; mi sobresalto, y el frenado brusco de la camioneta me delato. Shaoran sin duda conocía mi pasado, no porque se lo haya contado; era su habilidad de meterse en las mentes de los demás lo que hacia que supiera la vida de todos.

Y su sonrisa de que él tenía razón, lo confirmo.

-"La próxima vez manejo yo, socio".- dijo Shaoran cuando salía del vehiculo.

Naoko al parecer se sintió incomoda por que pensó que había sido indiscreta, así que también salio de la camioneta para seguir a Li.

Nos habíamos detenido en la entrada de la casa, y ahí, nos esperaba un hombre de cabello cano, bigote del mismo tono, y de mirada bondadosa, nada que ver con la que era dueña de esa casa.

-"Buenas tardes señores, señorita, bienvenidos a _Clow Manor_, _mi ama_ me dijo que por favor los recibiera, me llamo Wei, y seré su mayordomo, pueden pedir lo que sea a la hora que lo deseen".- el discurso de aquel hombre me llegaba como si estuviera en la lejanía, un destello verde en una de las ventanas de la parte mas alta me llamo la atención. Hubiese jurado que se trataba de la mirada de alguien.

Que observaba.

Que vigilaba.

Que esperaba.

-"Si gustan pasar al salón, les serviré el té".- el anciano nos dejo el paso libre mientras ayudaba a Naoko con su equipaje.

Entramos, el vestíbulo se mostraba limpio y sin capas de polvo a pesar de que en la entrada no mostraba lo mismo. El gran candelabro de cristal iluminaba toda la habitación, la escalera que se partía en dos para ir a la parte de arriba, pero sin duda lo que más atraía la vista, era el enorme cuadro de marco dorado de un hombre de ropajes extraños, negros, con una capa adornada por el sol y la luna, su cabello largo y del mismo tono estaba sujeto a una coleta, y su mirada pensativa era enmarcada por unas pequeñas gafas.

-"El amo Clow".- dijo el anciano mayordomo desde la puerta que supuse seria el salón, me había estado observando mientras contemplaba el retrato de aquel hombre y continúo. –"Fue el que mando a construir esta casa, pero vivió muy poco tiempo aquí"

La presencia de ese hombre era difícil de descifrar, su esencia parecía humana, pero sus formas tan peculiares de aparecer en un lugar eran las de un fantasma.

-"El té esta servido, señor".- dijo el anciano abriéndose paso cuando entraba a la habitación.

Lo seguí, el salón mostraba los mismos signos del vestíbulo; limpio, sin ninguna señal de abandono, con los estantes llenos de libros, una sala, fotos, un candelabro más pequeño, y un piano de cola que miraba hacia la ventana que estaba abierta y donde estaba la terraza que había visto a nuestra llegada. El viento ligero que soplaba, hacia mover las cortinas de fina tela blanca, las cuales parecían como recién puestas.

Ahí esperaban Shaoran y Naoko, pero el anciano mayordomo se había esfumado. Shaoran miraba los alrededores de la casa mientras Naoko tomaba el té que nos habían dejado.

-"¿Qué opinas, viejo? ¿Qué hacemos? - me pregunto mi socio cuando se subía a la barda de la terraza.

-"Creo que por hoy deberíamos descansar, mañana empezaremos a investigar".- le conteste, tome una galleta del plato sobre la mesa y la comí.

En ese momento apareció nuevamente el señor Wei… ¿así dijo que se llamaba?

-"Si gustan acompañarme, les mostrare sus habitaciones"

-"Gracias por el refrigerio, señor Wei".- expreso la chica a modo de agradecimiento.

-"Es un placer, por aquí por favor"

-"Deberíamos eliminar al viejo primero".- comentó mi socio cuando nos quedamos a solas.

-"No, puede sernos útil, necesitamos información sobre las personas que _viven_ aquí, y él nos podría decir".- argumente una vez que nos pusimos en camino hacia lo que suponía eran las habitaciones.

El anciano nos esperaba al final de la escalera izquierda.

-"La señorita dormirá en el ala este, los señores en el ala oeste, es por aquí"

-"¿Qué? ¿Por qué tenemos habitaciones tan separadas?".- Shaoran miró receloso y con el ceño fruncido al anciano, quien simplemente lo contemplaba con gesto paternal.

-"Descuiden".- la voz de Naoko desde el final de la escalera derecha nos hizo girar para mirarla. –"Voy a estar bien, además, hay cosas _interesantes_".- dijo enfatizando la ultima palabra.

Shaoran regreso la mirada al anciano que no había mirado a nuestra secretaria, solo observaba a mi socio.

-"Por aquí".- repitió aquel hombre echando a andar por el pasillo.

-"Buenas noches señor Li, buenas noches señor Hiraguizawa"

-"Buenas noches, Naoko".- me despedí de la chica pues Shaoran iba hecho una furia que no contesto y mucho menos nos sorprendió.

El pasillo no se veía tan lúgubre, estaba adornado por diversas pinturas, desde paisajes hasta escenas de la vida de una época tan antigua como la casa. Llegamos al final del pasillo y el anciano abrió una puerta a cada lado de esté y nos miró:

-"Sus pertenencias ya están aquí, que pasen buenas noches.- hizo una reverencia y se marchó, aunque sus pasos se dejaron de escuchar a mitad de camino.

Shaoran miró la habitación de su derecha y después la de su izquierda, y asintiendo dijo:

-"Definitivamente, me quedare con esta".- entró al cuarto y cerró la puerta con fuerza.

-"Si, buenas noches a ti también, idiota".- le dije a la puerta de Shaoran, era tan típico de que siempre escogiera su cuarto y si a él no le gustaba insistía en que cambiáramos o en el peor de los casos se tiraba al suelo para hacer un berrinche hasta que aceptaba cambiar de habitación.

Aunque esta vez no sé que hayan tenido de diferentes, a mi me parecía que todos los cuartos de esta casa serian iguales.

La cama con dosel con sabanas rojas, un fino tocador, un ropero tan grande que sobraría demasiado espacio para la ropa que llevaba, la mesa de noche con una pequeña lámpara, todo tan limpio, pero no había ninguna fotografía a la vista. Revisé los cajones y también estaban vacíos. Solo esperaba que en las otras habitaciones hubiera algo de información o simplemente tendríamos que exorcizar la casa, y eso era peligroso cuando no se sabe con que clase de espíritus se trata.

Me tumbe en la cama que se hundió con mi peso, las sabanas eran demasiado suaves hicieron que me entrara más rápido el sueño, que por primera vez desde hace tantos años, no necesite del alcohol o medicamentos para poder descansar.

_**Yo te puedo dar esta paz…**_

Sin embargo, el gusto me duró muy poco, y a pesar de que estaba medio dormido, el sonido de pasos por el pasillo y la ya famosa sensación que transmite un espíritu me tuvo en alerta.

_Ten cuidado._

Genial. La vocecilla también estaba despierta.

Los pasos se oían con más fuerza, más próximos, el aire empezó a enfriar y mi respiración se hizo cada vez más pausada, listo para saltar a la acción.

De repente se detuvo todo…

_Alguien_ estaba afuera de mi puerta, mi mano temblaba por el frío del ambiente cuando se dirigía al picaporte, pero quien sea que estuviera del otro lado, llegó antes que yo al objeto que empezó a girar lentamente.

Me arme de valor, y antes de que abrieran la puerta, yo la abrí, y un viento realmente frío entró a la habitación con violencia para después salir y perderse por el pasillo. Me quedé quieto esperando a que algo más pasara, pero nada sucedió, la temperatura empezaba a subir nuevamente, y me asome al oscuro pasillo, todo estaba en silencio, en calma, quise asomarme al cuarto de Shaoran para ver si estaba bien o si no había sentido la presencia, pero parecía que esa era _mi bienvenida_.

Me volví a tumbar en la cama, pero esta vez el efecto que provoco la primera, no surgió, y aunque tardé meditando sobre lo sucedido, una vez más, logre conciliar el sueño.

Los primeros rayos matutinos entraron por el gran ventanal de la habitación insistiendo en que era hora de levantarme, así que obedecí y aun en el traje con el que había llegado, me dispuse a buscar el baño. Una puerta junto al ropero me dio la posibilidad de que ahí estuviera, y así fue.

Aunque cuando descubrí la tina de fina porcelana, pensé que quizás necesitaría que el anciano mayordomo me trajera agua caliente, porque no había visto una llave de donde saliera el agua; pero como si la casa cumpliera mis peticiones, una elegante llave plateada de agua apareció pegada a la pared junto a la tina, la abrí, y el tibio líquido cristalino comenzó a salir de ella. No tarde mucho en ducharme y arreglarme, así que cuando salí de la habitación pensé en ir a molestar a Shaoran despertándolo, pero me decepcioné y me sorprendí a la vez al descubrir el cuarto vacío.

Bajé las escaleras y fui al salón donde descubrí a mi socio y a mi secretaria desayunando en la terraza.

-"Buenos días, señor Hiraguizawa, ¿gusta desayunar?".- me saludó Naoko mientras me ofrecía un plato de frutas y jugo. Yo asentí y sonreí.

-"Vaya vaya, se te pegaron las sabanas hoy ¿eh?".- dijo Shaoran, pero pase por alto su comentario metiéndome a la boca un trozo de manzana. –"¿Dormiste bien?".- preguntó cuando vio que lo ignoraba, aunque esta vez si le conteste.

-"Si, dormí de lo mejor".- tome más trozos de fruta y añadí. –"A excepción de los pasos que escuche y de la fuerte brisa que entró a mi habitación cuando abrí la puerta, todo estuvo bien"

-"¿Pasos?".- preguntaron mis dos acompañantes. Uno sorprendido y la otra fascinada.

-"Yo no escuche nada, ni _sentí_ nada".- dijo Shaoran que más que sorprendido ahora parecía enojado.

-"¿Eran de hombre o de mujer?".- preguntó la chica de lentes y Shaoran y yo la miramos interrogándola. –"Encontré esto en el piso de mi habitación anoche, busque más pero no había nada"

Me entregó lo que sin duda había sido una fotografía, sólo que ahora era un pedazo de un retrato, pero solo se veía el vestido y los pantalones de una mujer y un hombre; la cara de la mujer estaba dañada por el fuego y la del hombre se había consumido.

-"Quizás sean las personas que _habitan_ aquí"

-"Podría ser, debemos ver si hay una biblioteca o algún lugar donde haya más fotografías".- sugerí sin dejar de mirar el retrato, el fondo era algo difícil de descifrar, pero parecía un jardín, probablemente de la misma casa.

-"Como el salón donde estamos".- comentó Shaoran al momento de pararse e ir a uno de los estantes del salón donde había unos marcos con fotografías antiguas.

Sólo había cuatro, y en uno estaba el hombre de la pintura del vestíbulo con un joven de cabellos castaños y gafas. En otra el mismo joven unos años después, posaba a la cámara junto a una chica de cabellos negros para inmortalizar el día de su boda. Uno de los marcos también mostraba a un chico de cabellos negros junto al piano de aquel salón, parecía sorprendido que lo tomaran mientras tocaba alguna pieza. Pero el ultimo de los cuadros estaba vacío, el vidrio no estaba roto, pero llamaba la atención que no hubiera nadie que nos sonriera desde ese lugar.

-"¿Creen que ésta fotografía va ahí?".- preguntó Naoko que también se había parado a observar los marcos.

-"No, debe ser un árbol genealógico, y las personas de aquí se ven en otro momento, pero seguramente alguno de ellos dos es el que falta aquí".- expresé al analizar los marcos una vez más. –"Vayamos a buscar esa biblioteca y veamos si mi teoría es correcta y veamos también quien de la familia falta y quien quito la fotografía faltante"

Encontrar la biblioteca quizás sería difícil, pero habiendo vivido en una mansión, podría imaginarme hacia donde debía ir, salimos al vestíbulo y tomamos el pasillo derecho.

-"¿No deberíamos preguntarle mejor al señor Wei?".- preguntó Naoko algo ansiosa por la búsqueda.

-"Dejemos que el viejo descanse hoy".- dijo Shaoran que venia detrás de nosotros.

Y justo como lo pensé, al final del corredor una puerta doble nos esperaba. El sonido que provocó al abrirse hizo que se nos erizara la piel, parecía como si ese fuera el único lugar de toda la casa que no habían limpiado, pues una nube de polvo nos recibió haciendo toser a Naoko y empañando nuestros lentes.

Cuando el polvo se hubo asentado descubrimos un salón tan grande como el que acabábamos de dejar. Una pared tapizada de libros, un escritorio de madera tallada y sillas a juego, otros sofás, y la más variada colección de trofeos y premios.

Además, el estante estaba acompañado de fotografías y notas; Naoko fue de inmediato atraída por los libros y Shaoran buscó en el escritorio algunas cosas que pudieran ayudarnos, yo solo observe cada cuadro de esa pared. La mayoría de los trofeos era de música; por mejor canción, por canción original en piano, un reconocimiento a la trayectoria de dos personas.

Los hermanos Kinomoto.

Entonces quien faltaba en el cuadro del salón de té, era el miembro mas joven de esa familia. Una chica de cabellos castaños y sonrisa encantadora.

-"Aquí solo hay partituras para piano, y una agenda sobre lo que parecen ser presentaciones de conciertos musicales".- dijo Shaoran cuando se sentaba en la silla principal a hojear aquella agenda que tenia entre sus manos. –"Mayo 14 Londres, Mayo 15 igual, así hasta Mayo 20, y no hay nada programado hasta Junio primero en Edimburgo… si que trabajaban"

-"Reed Clow".- dijo Naoko que tenia abierto lo que parecía un diario.

-"¿Quién es ese sujeto?".- preguntó Shaoran buscando más fechas en la agenda.

-"Es el dueño original de la casa".- Naoko y Shaoran me miraron sorprendidos y sólo puede agregar. –"Es el tipo de la pintura en el vestíbulo, me lo dijo el mayordomo"

-"Así es, él es quien mando a construir la casa, pero casi nunca estaba aquí, y a su muerte paso a ser posesión de su único sobrino… Kinomoto Fujitaka"

-"El apellido… ¿es japonés?".- cuestionó mi socio por el nombre, a mi también me surgió la duda.

-"Si, según dice el señor Clow en su diario, su hermana se casó con un hombre de descendencia japonesa"

-"Por eso los hijos de Kinomoto tiene nombres japoneses".- comenté cuando pasaba mi mano por la placa a la trayectoria de uno de ellos.

-"El diario no los menciona".- dijo Naoko buscando más nombres en las siguientes paginas.

-"Es obvio, Clow seguro murió antes de conocer a los niños".- expuse mi posible teoría.

-"Touya y Sakura Kinomoto".- ahora fue Shaoran el que me sorprendió. Él simplemente sonrió y agitó la agenda. –"Al parecer ella era una cantante famosa y él era su representante y su acompañante en el piano. La agenda es sobre las actividades que tenía que hacer ella todos los días. Parecía que el hermano le agendaba todo, casi no hay días libres, solo los últimos de mayo"

En la voz de Shaoran se mostraba una nota de compasión por la joven, como si ella se le hubiese privado de su libertad y su juventud con tanto trabajo.

-"Los libros de los estados de cuenta son increíbles".- Naoko puso un libro de contabilidad en el escritorio y me acerque a verlo. –"Tenían ganancias exorbitantes por cada concierto, y como el joven Kinomoto era manager, compositor y el encargado de tomar el piano, casi no había empleados a lo que se les tuviera que pagar… solo la costurera, el chofer, mayordomo, maestra particular… ¿sanatorio mental?"

-"¿Sería alguna donación que hacían?".- pregunté extrañado por ese pago.

-"Probablemente, todos los meses daban la misma cantidad"

-"Deberíamos de buscar si alguno de ellos dos tenia algún diario o algo por el estilo".- sugirió Shaoran quien al parecer, estaba fascinado con la agenda de la chica Kinomoto.

-"Me parece bien"

-"Yo… quisiera ir al pueblo para ver si puedo conseguir alguna información… si esta usted de acuerdo, claro".- me comentó la chica con timidez.

-"Por supuesto, también es buena idea".- saqué las llaves de la camioneta y se las ofrecí.

-"Oh no, yo creo que iré caminando"

-"Ve en la camioneta, la bajada no es pesada, pero de regreso seguro si".- Naoko miró las llaves y después a Shaoran, que solamente gruño, la chica entonces tomo el llavero y se marchó. –"Volveré a la hora de la cena y traeré algo de comer"

Shaoran también salió de la sala en busca de los posibles diarios de la familia y yo me quede revisando los demás pagos que hacían, y me sorprendió ver que pasados unos años el pago al sanatorio mental dejó de darse.

La mañana se me paso volando. La estantería de los libros tenía diversos ejemplares de literatura, novelas, música, y en general, todo lo que tuviera que ver con el arte. Las novelas me llamaron la atención, eran demasiado románticas y demasiado dramáticas, no las leía solo las hojeaba.

Además de las novelas, tomé otros libros, lo que parecía un álbum familiar, algunas de las partituras del escritorio y regrese al salón de té. Ahí estuve viendo las fotografías del álbum, eran escenas de la vida de los Kinomoto. Sobre todo de la infancia de los hijos.

¿Qué habría pasado con ellos?

¿Serán acaso ellos los que habitan esta casa?

Shaoran regresó pasado el medio día sin ningún diario, pero con una caja de galletas sabor chocolate.

-"¿De donde sacaste eso?".- pregunté al verlo devorar dos galletas a la vez.

-"Las traje conmigo".- su respuesta fue tan clara a pesar de que tenia la boca llena.

-"Tu si que sabes como alimentarte".- le contesté con ironía cuando se metía ahora tres de un solo bocado.

Las partituras para piano eran muy complicadas, pero no imposibles de tocar para mí. Así que fui al piano a tocar cada una de esas notas musicales. Empecé con una pieza rápida y alegre, sin duda era música de la época del compositor. Los compases eran variados y rítmicos y más de uno transmitía sentimientos de angustia, tristeza, felicidad y melancolía.

Como la ultima canción que toque.

Me pareció que de todas ellas, esa seria excelente para acompañarla con la voz de alguien más. El sonido de aplausos desde la puerta me hizo levantar la vista hacia ahí y descubrir que Naoko regresaba de su viaje al pueblo.

-"Toca usted bellísimo, señor Hiraguizawa"

-"Muchas gracias, Naoko".- le sonreí y me sonroje un poco. Hacia años que no tocaba ese instrumento y la ultima vez que lo hice una personita me acompañaba con sus pequeñas manitas.

-"Si, si, tocas como los ángeles".- se burló Shaoran desde el sofá junto a su caja de galletas y la agenda de Kinomoto en su regazo.

-"¿Envidia?".- le dije con sarcasmo, pues aunque no lo crean, lo único que el líder de los Li no podía hacer era precisamente eso, tocar algún instrumento musical.

-"Para nada".- contestó volviendo a su lectura, pero tan rojo como una luz de semáforo. Una más a mi favor.

-"La canción que estaba tocando…"

-"Es de las partituras que encontró Shaoran en la biblioteca"

-"Es hermosa".- Naoko entró a la habitación y se sentó en un sofá individual y dijo. –"Es como el tono que describió la señora de la cafetería del pueblo"

-"Que dicen en el pueblo".- urgió Shaoran y yo también me senté en la sala a escuchar la información que nos traía la chica.

-"Cuentan una historia… dicen que hace cinco años una pareja que iba hacia el pueblo escuchó el sonido de un piano y la voz de una mujer cantando. Dicen que la pareja bajo de sus coche a investigar, pero que solo el hombre entró a la casa… y no volvió a salir. La esposa fue al pueblo a pedir ayuda, aunque nadie se atrevió a entrar después de lo que ella les había platicado. Desde entonces la casa se ha vuelto para los jóvenes la _prueba de valor_ y muchos de ellos juran haber escuchado una melodía en el piano. Uno de ellos tocó la pieza y se parecía a la que acaba de interpretar"

-"Entonces es verdad, _alguien_ de la familia Kinomoto está aquí".- Shaoran se movió con incomodidad en el sofá cuando lance mi comentario.

-"Y hay algo más".- dijo Naoko mirándome con algo de preocupación.

-"¿Qué es?"

-"La gente a la que pregunte, asegura no conocer a la señorita Mitsuki, dicen que es imposible que haya un nuevo dueño de la casa, dicen que desde que murió el ultimo miembro de la familia, la casa ha estado sola, nadie la ha comprado y dudan que lo hagan por las historias que dicen pasaron aquí"

-"¿Qué historias?".- la intriga empezaba a comerme y la necesidad de saber más me mataba.

-"Nadie supo decirme, quizás por miedo".- y una pieza del rompecabezas encajo en el juego. Y solo _alguien_ podía contestarlo.

-"Tu sabes algo ¿verdad? ¿Dónde esta el cheque que te dio esa mujer, Shaoran?".- mi socio contemplaba la agenda de Kinomoto y no tenia intensiones de mirarme, o eso pensé.

-"Sé lo mismo que sabes tu, o sea lo que Naoko nos acaba de contar, y el cheque lo deje en la oficina".- contestó ofendido por mi reclamo, pero a mi eso me sonaba muy extraño.

-"Entonces debemos saber quien de la familia esta aquí… empezaremos mañana".- propuse con autoridad, esperando las reacciones de mis colegas, Naoko como siempre asintió emocionada, y Shaoran al parecer le daba igual.

-"Oh por cierto, traje comida".- dijo Naoko cuando iba a la puerta de la sala y tomaba un par de bolsas.

-"Te lo agradezco mucho, Naoko".- mi estomago y mi orgullo le dieron las gracias internamente, porque se veía venir una guerra por la caja de choco galletas de Shaoran.

**O  
o  
O  
o  
O**

**o**

La noche había caído. La mansión Clow estaba en total oscuridad como de costumbre, el sonido del viento meciendo las copas de los árboles, el susurro del roce de la fina tela de la ventana del salón de té se mezclaba en el aire. El clima empezó a enfriar, una pequeña y delicada mano traslucida iba tocando las teclas del piano de cola de la sala hasta que por fin fue tan sólida como el blanco marfil. La figura de una joven mujer de cabellos castaños, con un gran vestido del color verde, _el color que él amaba_, se sentó en el banquillo y empezó a tomar la melodía que por años practicó.

_Take me…_

_Someplace… _

_Far away... _

_Take me..._

_To a true else where..._

_My first though...._

Su canto viajó con la brisa nocturna, cada nota, cada acorde, se extendían en la quietud de la desolada y tranquila casa. Cada palabra de la canción entraba al corazón de quienes la escuchaban y se lamentaban de la historia que contaba. La joven secretaria fue despertada por la bella composición que entraba por la ventana que había dejado abierta. Se levantó de su cama y se dirigió a buscar esa triste interpretación.

_Tsuret__te ite… _

_Yume no mukou e…_

_Tsurette ite…_

_Toki no hate e…_

_My last wish…_

Fue bajando lentamente las escaleras, el sonido de la canción se escuchaba con mayor intensidad conforme los escalones iban quedando atrás, no tenia miedo, siempre había sentido afinidad con lo que hacia que nunca dudaba de la situación que viviera, sabia los riesgos a los que se enfrentaba, pero aun así los corría.

_Tsuret__te ite…_

_Toki no__ mukou e…_

_Take me…_

_To a trae else where..__._

_Help me, please... _

Sus pasos la llevaron hasta el salón del té, la puerta estaba cerrada, pero escuchaba perfectamente la melodía que ahora invadía la casa por completo, era extraño que sus acompañantes no la hubiesen oído, pero aun así decidió grabar aquella hermosa sinfonía, sentía el dolor que transmitía, y el frío que la comenzaba a embargar hacia que se perdiera de la realidad, adentrándose por completo al momento.

_Tsuret__te ite… _

_Hoshi no hate e…_

_My last wish…_

El piano y el canto se detuvieron. Y como si hubiese estado bajo el transe de la música la joven de lentes abrió con precaución la puerta de la sala.

Pero no había nadie.

Solo la brisa nocturna rozando la tela de la ventana.

Fue hacia el piano para ver que era lo que había ocurrido. La luz de la luna reflejó su sombra y la de sus dedos cuando los pasaba por las teclas, y de repente la sombra de una segunda mujer se sobre puso a la suya. La mano de la chica de los lentes se posó sobre su pecho, cerró los ojos, y suspiro por ultima vez para finalmente sonreír antes de enfrentar su destino.

Y lo último que vio de este mundo fue el destello de unos ojos verdes.

_**Nos vemos en nuestra próxima cita **_

**Notas de la loca autora de esta historia: **

**Buenos días, buenas tardes, o buenas noches, a mis queridas lectoras y mis queridos lectores. ¿Cómo están? Yo estoy bien contentota porque me hice un nuevo corte de cabello, y por fin llegaron mis lentes nuevos (así es, la ñoña de Angel Zafiro usa lentes jajajaja) y además porque empezare otro año escolar en la universidad (ups, ya me queme con mi edad XD jajaja) pero no me da pena, luego les diré cuantos cumplo ;)**

**Y pasando al capitulo ¿qué tal? ¿Les gusto? ¿Escucharon la canción? Mas les vale que si y que no se hayan asustado con la ultima escena (recomendación: no lean esto en la noche XD jajaja, y si lo hicieron, pásenme la cuenta de su terapeuta jajaja) a mi me encanta esa canción y la verdad fue inspiradora para escribir este capitulo porque de verdad me imaginaba a Sakura tocando el piano y cantando, aunque sea Suu quien canta, creo que a nuestra protagonista también le queda perfecto.**

**Quiero agradecer por los reviews que recibí, es lindo saber que no he sido olvidada jajaja, y que les gusto la trama, espero seguir contando con sus comentarios, y por supuesto acepto sugerencias, y contesto dudas (aclaro, si quieren spoilearse con gusto lo hago XD jajajaja) y por supuesto que esta mención no puede faltar, y es que mi lindo muso-verdugo XD jajaja, es un amor y lo quiero con todo mi corazoncito de melón ¿verdad que si terroncito de malvavisco? ^-^ (lo se, soy una empalagosa jajajaja) **

**Bien, creo que por el momento es todo, estaré esperando sus reviews con sus bombas atómicas y sus virus de computadora XD, pero diciendo que les gusta de todos modos el fic jajaja.**

**Espero que se cuiden mucho, que se porten bien, que saquen buenas notas en sus centros de estudio, y por estos días, coman sano, o sea frutas y verduras jajajaja (la próxima vez si comeremos hamburguesas XD) **

**Salu2 y Bsos**

**xoxo**

**Angel Zafiro **


	3. Tercera cita: Memorias

**Cita en la oscuridad**

**Por: Angel Zafiro. **

**Summary:** **S****ó****lo yo veía lo que a tantos y con tan poco esfuerzo escondías, para ti sus vidas eran victimas que acababas con facilidad ¿Qué escondes? ¿Me dejar****á****s descubrirlo? ¿Qué precio he de pagar por verlo?**

**Tercera Cita****:**

"**Memorias"**

_**Shaoran**_

Un mal sueño me despertó. Estaba sudando y sentía demasiado calor. Las cortinas de la ventana tapaban la luz del día. Y un silencio nada normal se formaba en el ambiente. Por más embrujada o hechizada que estuviera una casa, el sonido de las aves o el ruido del exterior se hacia presente, pero esta atmósfera era inquietante.

Como si algo hubiese pasado.

Algo realmente malo.

Y el presentimiento que tenia y el sofocante sueño que tuve parecían relacionarse.

Salí de la cama y entre directamente a la bañera para intentar calmar la ansiedad que empezaba a sentir por no saber que pasaba. El agua me hizo recordar mi sueño; yo, corriendo por lo que parecía un interminable pasillo mientras escuchaba los gritos de una chica, y en un momento, me detenía porque una puerta había aparecido frente a mi, la abría, pero solo estaba un piano junto a una ventana de cortinas blancas, me acercaba al instrumento y sobre él, estaban unos lentes que de inmediato reconocí.

Al abrir los ojos me recriminé a mi mismo por no haber recordado esa parte antes. Me vestí rápidamente y fui hacia el ala este de la casa, deseando, pidiendo, suplicando, que mis sospechas no fueran ciertas. Cuando llegué a la intersección donde las escaleras se dividen en dos, vi al viejo mayordomo parado bajo el candelabro con un sobre en su mano. Lo miré con desprecio y comencé a subir las escaleras del ala este y entonces el hombre habló:

-"Tengo un mensaje para usted y el otro señor".- lo mire con sospecha. Me había seguido con la mirada los pocos escalones que subí, pero no tenia tiempo para eso ahora. –"Es de la señorita que los acompañaba"

Esa simple frase me hizo prácticamente correr hacia donde estaba el viejo, su mano ya estaba extendida con el sobre esperándome, así que se lo arrebate y leí el mensaje.

_Señor Li, señor Hiraguizwa, lamento tener que decir esto, pero tengo que regresar a Londres, mi madre ha enfermado y necesita de mis cuidados. Los estaré esperando. NY._

Tuve que leer cinco veces cada palabra para captar su significado. ¿Quién le había avisado a Naoko sobre su madre enferma? ¿Cómo había regresado a Londres sin avisar personalmente?

La letra se parecía a la de Naoko, pero quien sea que haya hecho aquella nota, se ve que nunca conoció a la chica de lentes.

-"¿Dónde esta Naoko?".- exigí al viejo que al tomarlo de su saco, era como si fuera de carne y hueso.

-"¿Es que acaso en el mensaje no le dice?".- me contestó con otra pregunta son inmutarse un ápice. Perdí la paciencia y la cordura en ese segundo, lo mandaría de una vez al infierno…

Pero la mano de Eriol me detuvo.

-"¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿Qué haces?".- dijo paseando la mirada del viejo hacia mi.

-"Mira esto".- le di la nota a mi socio, y conforme iba leyéndola se sorprendía tanto como yo.

-"¿Dónde esta Naoko?".- también él hizo la misma pregunta, obviamente más calmado que yo, pero igual de preocupado.

-"¿Es que acaso en el mensaje no le dice?".- volvió a responder el viejo, y una vez más Eriol me detuvo antes de borrar la existencia de ese tipo.

-"¡Esa nota es falsa!, quien sea que la haya escrito no conoce a Naoko, ella jamás firma con sus iniciales, y sobre todo, con esa caligrafía".- le grité al viejo que solo nos contemplaba con su ojos grises serenos y paternales.

La furia me había invadido completamente, era obvio que el hombre no hablaría, y mis sospechas crecían porque esas letras las había visto el día anterior. Por lo que la única opción que me quedo fue gritarle _a ella_.

-"Así lo quisiste, viejo".- Me solté de Eriol que se mantenía cerca para evitar que hiciera alguna estupidez. –"Bien, si tu mayordomo no me quiere decir, sal y dímelo tu _Sakura Kinomoto_".- grité al techo y a todos lados del vestíbulo. –"Anda… muéstrate y enfréntame… vamos… aparece de una vez"

-"Shaoran, ¿estas loco? ¿A quién estas llamando?".- me preguntó Eriol mirándome como si no me conociera. El viejo también me veía con una expresión de terror en su rostro.

De repente…

El candelabro comenzó a temblar y el techo hizo lo mismo, las luces fueron apagándose y el resto de la casa también se sacudió, los cristales de las ventanas tronaron y el cielo se puso tan gris amenazando con una gran tormenta. El aire enfrió y se hizo más fuerte su corriente.

-"La señorita Sakura".- dijo el viejo mirando hacia el retrato de Clow. Eriol y yo volteamos a ver.

La silueta de una joven iba formándose, ataviada en un gran vestido verde, de cabellos castaños cortos, y una mirada verdosa como las esmeraldas, pero fría y vacía, carente de brillo y belleza. Su esencia se solidifico, no parecía que estuviera suspendida flotando, sus pies tocaban perfectamente el suelo y nos observó con un profundo odio.

-"Señorita Sakura… por favor…".- dijo el viejo con suplica, pero no con miedo por su ama.

-"Vete".- le respondió la chica que había bajado la mirada al piso. El viejo hizo una reverencia y se disolvió en el aire. Su voz se escuchaba como la de una niña de diez años, pero demasiado triste y apagada.

Por un instante, la melancolía surcó su rostro.

Parecía que un viento se había instalado en su cabello que lo agitaba suavemente. Su mirada ahora era pensativa. Observaba la alfombra de la escalera como si fuera lo más fascinante del mundo. Su aura no se veía tan hostil como cuando hizo su llegada. Pero con fuerzas desconocidas había que estar en alerta constante.

-"Tu… usted…".- Eriol dio unos pasos al frente y subió el primer escalón atrayendo la mirada de Sakura Kinomoto. –"¿Nos puede decir donde está la chica que viene con nosotros?".- preguntó con dulzura y paciencia.

Pero la joven parecía que no sabía nada.

O que _no nos diría nada_.

-"Tal vez si se lo pedimos de otra forma conteste".- sugerí, y me acerqué a las escaleras, Eriol intento detenerme, pero me lo quité de encima antes. –"Así que tu eres la famosa cantante Sakura Kinomoto".- el tono altanero que utilice funcionó para que la joven desviara la vista para mirarme con desprecio y reto.

-"Mira… tengo una pregunta que hacerte, y créeme que pierdo la paciencia con mucha rapidez, así que solo te la haré una sola vez… ¿Dónde… está… la chica… que venia… con… nosotros?".- cada palabra que decía era un escalón que subía hasta que estuvimos frente a frente, ella en la intersección y yo un escalón abajo, si lo hubiese subido habría quedado marcada la diferencia de nuestras estaturas.

Ella sonrió con cinismo, confirmándome que no hablaría al respecto. Y lo que paso después fue tan rápido…

Saqué uno de mis pergaminos amarillos dispuesto a conjurar el hechizo que mandaría el alma de Sakura Kinomoto al más allá, pero ella fue igual de veloz que yo, y puso una barrera a su alrededor, haciendo tiras el papel, retrocedió arrastrando los pies y provocó una onda explosiva en el lugar. La casa volvió a templar y yo salí volando hasta la mesa del vestíbulo, caí en ella rompiéndola y haciéndome daño.

Eriol también fue alcanzado por el impacto y chocó en la puerta principal. Y como si de un telón de teatro se tratara, lo que en un principio creíamos limpio y perfecto, se desvaneció ante nuestros ojos dejándonos en ruinas, escombros, vidrios rotos, nubes de polvo, plantas secas y enredaderas.

-"Si no quieren terminar como la chica que los _acompañaba_, será mejor que se marchen de aquí".- la voz infantil pero a la vez tétrica de Sakura Kinomoto resonó en el destrozado vestíbulo, nos miro con ira por ultima vez y desapareció por el retrato de Clow.

Me paré tambaleándome porque no había un lugar para recargarme, me sacudí la tierra pues el piso ya no estaba. Todo estaba destruido, caído y acabado. Eriol también hizo lo mismo al levantarse.

-"¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Qué pretendías?".- me recriminó mi socio por lo sucedido.

-"¡Ella mato a Naoko!, no le importa quien sea, elimina a los que se le ponen en su camino. Naoko no le hizo nada y aun así termino con ella".- la rabia y la impotencia me hervía la sangre y esto se había vuelto personal.

-"Vamos a buscarla".- me dijo Eriol, su decisión se debía a que mis palabras le habían llegado y lo habían hecho entrar en razón. –"Quien la encuentre, manda un _mensaje_ al otro, ¿de acuerdo?"

-"Esta bien".- conteste asintiendo y un poco mas calmado, Eriol partió al ala oeste, y mientras lo veía irse me propuse un objetivo: _Si yo encontraba a Sakura Kinomoto primero, yo seria la última persona que vería de este mundo._

**O  
o  
O  
o  
O**

**o**

_**Eriol**_

Shaoran me había dejado sorprendido. El arrojo con el que se enfrentó al espíritu de Sakura Kinomoto fue indescriptible. Así era él, nunca dudaba de la situación, evitaba cualquier momento que lo hiciera flaquear en su decisión. Y sin duda alguna, Shaoran estaba dispuesto a ser él quien acabara con todo esto de una vez por todas.

La casa estaba en ruinas, parecía que su encanto había sido roto por un malvado hechicero, pero en este caso fue la ira de un alma, que aun no sabíamos si era vengativa, quien provocó la ruptura. Por los pasillos ahora se caminaba entre escombros de madera, las paredes tenían hoyos, muchos de los cuadros estaban partidos por la mitad, pero algo que debía reconocer era que la ilusión había sido muy buena y planeada en cada detalle, pues en estos momentos toda la mansión debía estar así; y la cama había sido muy útil a la hora de dormir.

Por todas las puertas en las que miraba, la decadencia y el abandono se hacían presentes y de entre todas ellas, uno de los despachos me llamó la atención, pues detrás del escritorio había un retrato de Clow junto a su sobrino, Kinomoto Fujitaka, cuando esté tenía entre cinco o siete años. Era muy parecido a la fotografía que estaba en el salón de té. Y al que según se ve, Clow quería mucho.

Entré a la habitación y descubrí que se parecía mucho a la biblioteca, sólo que sin los premios y trofeos, en lugar de ellos los habían sustituido un sin fin de dibujos y fotografías. Todos, de los hijos de Kinomoto, aunque la pared estaba dedicada con más énfasis en una sola persona. En Sakura Kinomoto. Los dibujos de ella y su familia eran los más llamativos. Una partitura de la música que había tocado en el piano también estaba ahí. La primera obra maestra de Touya Kinomoto merecía su lugar en la memoria de la casa.

Sonrisas y días felices, esos eran los recuerdos que tapizaban aquel muro.

Después de contemplar todo aquello me dirigí al escritorio esperando encontrar algún otro tesoro familiar, pero no fue necesario abrir cada cajón y revisar. El simple hecho de que un marco y una fotografía que estaban ahí, y que además estuviesen rotos, era muy misterioso. Un Fujitaka Kinomoto sonriente, abrazando a la nada. En ese cuadro faltaba alguien, pero ¿Quién pudo haber destrozado aquella imagen? ¿Por qué alguien odiaba a la esposa de Kinomoto para no querer verla jamás?

Esa pregunta no sabía como había llegado a mi cabeza y es que al mirar nuevamente la pared de dibujos, pude ver que el rostro de la señora Kinomoto estaba tachada, borrada, cortada, o incluso quemada. Sólo la fotografía de la biblioteca estaba intacta.

-"Les dije que se fueran de aquí".- la voz que sonaba como del más allá resonó en el cuarto. Infantil pero carente de emoción, la voz de Sakura Kinomoto y toda ella aparecieron a través de la pared de dibujos, tuve que retroceder unos pasos para poder observarnos a una distancia prudente, y que cada uno vigilara los movimientos del otro.

La mirada verdosa de la chica me analizó a detalle, y esa sensación me hizo recordar a la persona que nos había traído aquí. Además de aquel destello que había visto el día de nuestra llegada. Era ella la que vigilaba por la ventana a sus nuevas victimas. En ese instante tantas preguntas asaltaron mi mente que no sabía por cual empezar. Los ojos de la joven Kinomoto se posaron en el retrato roto que sostenía, su semblante se ensombreció más, el viento que hacia mover sus cabellos comenzó a expanderse por la habitación, y eso seguramente provocaría una explosión como la del vestíbulo.

-"¡Espera! Sólo quiero preguntarte algo".- parecía calmarse, así que dejé el marco sobre la mesa y eso la tranquilizó por completo, aunque su expresión era recelosa, triste y llena de odio a la vez.

-"¿Por qué… la cara de tu madre, está así en todos lados?".- señalé la fotografía del escritorio y el muro detrás de ella, pero mi cuestionamiento pareció hacerla enojar y con una terrible impotencia por no poder llorar se apodero de su ser. Se dio la vuelta, pensé que se iría, aunque sólo pasó su mano por la pared y dijo en voz baja:

-"No hablo de ella…ella arruinó nuestras vidas… la de mi hermano, la mía… pero sobre todo, acabó con la de mi padre"

Y como si de otra ilusión se tratara, ambos nos transportamos a su época a través de sus recuerdos. Aquel despacho donde estábamos se encontraba en mejor estado. La pared de dibujos estaba igual con la diferencia de que el rostro de la mujer de Kinomoto sonreía en todas las fotografías, varias velas alumbraban la estancia, preparándonos para la sorpresa.

La puerta se abrió y por ella entraron Fujitaka Kinomoto y una joven empleada con una bandeja de té.

-"Papá".- dijo la chica Kinomoto acercándose a su padre, pero su mano sólo lo atravesó. La escena siguió moviéndose.

El hombre se sentó detrás de su escritorio y la joven empleada sirvió el té a su amo. Ambos se sonrieron y justo en ese momento la esposa de Kinomoto hizo acto de presencia, traía en su mano un pañuelo blanco que envolvía algo, su cara no mostraba la dulce sonrisa de otras ocasiones, lucia altanera y a la vez celosa.

-"Gracias Margaret".- dijo Kinomoto y la joven empleada hizo una reverencia a la mujer de aquel hombre antes de salir tan pálida como el papel. La mujer se sentó frente a su esposo y esté únicamente estaba concentrado en los documentos sobre su mesa.

-"¿Sonriéndole a las empeladas otra vez?".- cuestionó la mujer con sarcasmo y molestia.

-"Te he dicho miles de veces que sólo soy amable con los empleados".- contestó con paciencia Kinomoto sin apartar la vista de su trabajo y mientras bebía un sorbo de su té.

-"Que extraño, a mi me parece que dedicas esa amabilidad con las jóvenes".- volvió a ironizar la mujer. Sakura y yo contemplábamos en silencio aquella conversación.

-"Nadeshiko, por favor, hemos discutido muchas veces el asunto, deja de imaginar cosas ¿quieres?".- era la primera vez que escuchaba el nombre de la mujer, no sabía si le quedaba o no, pues su actitud indicaba otra cosa. Además, Kinomoto medía cada palabra que decía, y era prudente en su hablar.

-"¿Que deje de imaginar cosas? ¿Acaso crees que estoy loca? Sé que me engañas y quiero que me digas con quien".- se paró furiosa la mujer reclamándole a todo pulmón a su marido.

-"Con esa actitud nadie dudaría que estas loca querida".- dijo bromeando Kinomoto, pero su expresión se volvió completamente blanca cuando su mujer lo amenazó con un cuchillo. –"Nadeshiko, baja eso por favor"

-"¡Basta!, ¡Detenlo! Ya no quiero ver más".- pidió Sakura tapándose los oídos y cerrando con todas sus fuerzas los ojos.

-"Ya no me engañaras más, querido, ya nadie hablará de mi, ni me señalaran como a la mujer que su marido la traiciona con todas… porque hoy… todo terminará…".- la madre de Sakura tenia los ojos desorbitados por la emoción que le causaba pasar el filo del cuchillo por el rostro de su esposo.

Hasta que dio el golpe final.

Los gritos del hombre, la risa maquiavélica de aquella mujer, la sangre que salpicaba cada espacio de la habitación y la suplica de Sakura Kinomoto, nos hizo volver al momento en el que estábamos; el cuarto destrozado, sin el rojo manchando las paredes, y la sensación del déjà vu en la piel.

-"¿Qué hiciste?".- me preguntó Sakura que estaba temblando y aun con las manos en sus oídos. –"¿Por qué hiciste que viera eso? ¡¿Por qué?!".- me reclamó furiosa y esta vez los escombros empezaron a elevarse, toda en la habitación lo hizo.

-"Yo no hice nada, fuiste tu quien me mostró ese recuerdo".- le expliqué intentando hacerla entrar en razón.

-"No… no es verdad… yo _jamás_ te mostraría algo así".- en ese momento, tenia los mismos ojos de su madre, llenos de locura y resentimiento. –"Y sólo por eso… yo también haré revivir tu pasado"

**O  
o  
O  
o  
O**

**o**

_**Shaoran**_

Esta casa era enorme, y ahora que se encontraba en ruinas, era difícil andar por ella. Decidí ir al cuarto que había ocupado Naoko, pero sus pertenencias ya no estaban. Todo estaba empolvado y algunas maderas destrozadas. Me sentí ofendido y furioso. Era como si hubieran borrado por completo el recuerdo y la existencia de quien llegue a considerar una amiga.

No podía sentir su presencia y eso sólo significaba una cosa. Ella había aceptado su destino partiendo a una vida mejor en el más allá.

Bajé al salón de té en busca de alguna señal que quizás haya pasado por alto. Y como si los dioses me hubiesen escuchado, o quien me guió fue mi amiga, encontré su grabadora en la mesa de la sala. Recorrí la cinta y escuché una melodía, la voz que entonaba esa canción era sin duda la de Sakura Kinomoto. Recorrí una vez más la cinta y esta vez la voz de Naoko se dejaba un recado para decirnos después:

-_"Encontré una puerta junto al ropero de la habitación, no la puede abrir, intentare abrirla mañana, y en caso de no poder recurriré al señor Hiraguizawa o al señor Li" _

Apagué la grabación y agradecí hasta el infinito por haber puesto en nuestro camino a esta chica. Subí deprisa hasta la habitación moviendo maderas logré hallar la puerta que mencionaba Naoko y como era de esperarse, no se abrió cuando la empuje. Pero en cambio, al instante de poner mi mano en el picaporte el seguro se corrió y la puerta se abrió.

Detrás de ella unas escaleras conducían a un cuarto en la parte alta, no lo pensé dos veces y subí hasta ese lugar; era un solar, pequeño, con techo de cristal, cubierto en su mayor parte por enredaderas, afuera, caía una ligera lluvia y el cielo era totalmente gris. En el solar, había una mesa y sillas blancas, y como todos los muebles de la casa, aquellos igualmente estaban cubiertos por el polvo, el piso de mármol fino tenía el sello de la casa; la luna y el sol conviviendo en perfecta armonía. También en ese pequeño espacio la hierba empezaba a hacer estragos adentrándose a las paredes.

En la mesa polvorienta se encontraba un libro rosa a quien el paso de los años lo había tratado con más clemencia que a la casa. Me acerqué a él, y descubrí en su cubierta el nombre que estuve buscando; en letras doradas y enmarcado por muchas estrellas, el nombre de _Sakura_ aparecía en una cinta blanca y un símbolo muy similar al de Clow. Lo tenía, lo que tanto había buscado llegó a mis manos tan indirectamente que nuevamente agradecí a Naoko por todo lo que hizo por nosotros.

**O  
o  
O  
o  
O**

**o**

_**Eriol**_

Desperté. Me sentí confundido y mareado. Todo daba vueltas en mi cabeza y no podía recordar como había llegado aquí. Estaba acostado en una cama muy suave, el color de las sabanas se me hizo bastante familiar, pero sobre todo el aroma a lavanda que hacía cosquillas a mi nariz, me hicieron ponerme de pie de inmediato. La habitación de paredes blancas, el ventanal con sus cortinas lila, la mesa a su izquierda con un marco de cristal y un gran ramo de rosas. Este era el cuarto de mi antigua casa; el lugar donde viví los momentos más felices de mi vida y donde también estuvo los más trágicos, pues fue en esa cama donde Tomoyo dio su último aliento al dar a luz a nuestra hija.

Miré cada detalle de ahí, todo estaba como lo recordaba, cada libro en su sitio, cada mota de polvo en el aire empezaba a regresar a mi memoria, pero lo que no esperaba era verme a mi mismo durmiendo tan placidamente. Las pastillas para la depresión ya eran mis compañeras, aunque en una manera mas moderada, pues tenia _un motivo_ muy grande para segur viviendo.

Las notas torpes de alguien tocando el piano en la parte de abajo hicieron que mi yo dormido despertara, era increíble verme al momento de levantarme, en esos días no era tan difícil, pero costaba hacerlo cuando recordaba que me encontraba _solo_ en esa fría pieza. El yo de mis recuerdos se puso una bata azul marino, unas sandalias y los lentes para salir a descubrir quien producía aquel sonido. Lo seguí mientras contemplaba mi vieja casa produciéndome una gran nostalgia y una gran necesidad de correr sin mirar atrás.

La mansión de los Kinomoto se parecía en muchos aspectos a la mía, sobre todo en el salón donde los pianos estaban. Y fue ahí donde se dirigió mi yo de los recuerdos. Sentí que la garganta se me cerró cuando descubrimos a una pequeña de cinco años sentada en el banquillo del piano tocando sin ninguna melodía las teclas, sus pies no alcanzaban el piso pero los mecía en el aire mientras tocaba con todas sus fuerzas. Mi otro yo le aplaudió con alegría a la pequeña para llamar su atención, cosa que consiguió, y un nudo en el estomago y en el corazón se me hicieron cuando padre e hija se abrazaron con todo el amor del mundo.

-"Buenos días, papi".- dijo la cantarina voz de la niña, y la sonrisa más encantadora y dulce se formó en sus labios.

-"Buenos días, pequeña Hitomi, te levantaste muy temprano hoy".- saludó aquel hombre que solía ser yo, con el mismo encanto que su hija le daba correspondió el saludo.

-"Estaba practicando, quiero aprender a tocar el piano tan lindo como lo haces tu, papi".- la pequeña niña arrastró a su padre hasta el asiento del piano y ambos se sonrieron cuando intentaban practicar la canción que antes tocaba la pequeña.

Aquella niña parecía una muñequita: de tez blanca, ojos grandes del color de la amatista, cabello tan negro como la noche, tan largo y ondulado, era sin duda la viva imagen de su madre. Ella era fuerte, nunca había llorado por su madre porque sabía que la cuidaba desde el cielo, y por eso todos los días le daba gracias por su protección. Era la personita más especial de mi vida, y la extrañaba con tanta desesperación.

-"Touya tambien practicaba con mi madre".- la voz de Sakura Kinomoto me tomó por sorpresa y más al descubrirla sentada en el sofá de la sala contemplando mi pasado. –"Yo nunca aprendí, nunca fui buena para los instrumentos, aunque con _el tiempo aprendí_ a tocar una sola canción".- observaba la escena del padre y su hija tocando con más fluidez y más ritmo provocando las carcajadas de felicidad de la pequeña niña. Sakura se veía intrigada y no apartaba la vista ni un segundo, su ira parecía haberse ido.

_O eso creía. _

-"Era muy linda".- se paró del sofá y fue a sentarse junto a mi hija. La escena se iba deteniendo poco a poco hasta que la joven de ojos verdes me miró sonriendo con altanería mientras acariciaba el cabello de mi pequeña. –"Es una lastima lo que le sucedió".- Y ambos nos sumergimos en el torbellino de mis recuerdos aterrizando en el segundo día más terrible de mi existencia.

El sol comenzaba a ocultarse, algunas estrellas ya empezaban a aparecer y yo corría como loco hacia el cuarto de mi pequeña hija, para descubrirla mientras abría la puerta, como estaba parada sobre el barandal de su balcón.

-"Déjala ir, ella no tiene nada que ver en esto".- le gritaba al espíritu que poseía a mi niña y que la mantenía en transe.

-"Yo… no me quiero ir".- respondió la voz de una mujer a través de mi hija; era el espíritu de una mujer que había sido amante de un importante empresario pero había cometido el error de embarazarse de esa persona provocando que aquel tipo la matara para que no revelara su aventura.

Ahora ella había venido cobrando venganza matando a aquellos matando a la mujer y al hijo del empresario, sin embargo, no contaba con que aquel hombre tomara su pistola y se diera un tiro al saber que su familia había muerto. El espíritu de la amante estaba fuera de si con la noticia, ella quería haberlo matado y al no conseguirlo empezó a dar caza a los hombres que engañaban a sus esposas. Y fue uno de ellos quien me contrato. De haber sabido que esta mujer utilizaría de rehén a mi hija, jamás hubiese aceptado aquel negocio.

-"Deja a mi hija y prometo que no te haré nada".- dijo mi yo de los recuerdos mientras sacaba un pergamino discretamente para acabar con ese espíritu.

-"Todos los hombres _mienten_, ninguno sabe lo que significa amar".- volvió a hablar el alma en pena de la mujer a través de la pequeña. Sabía lo que venia, así que decidí darme la vuelta para no ver, pero Sakura Kinomoto estaba detrás de mí.

-"Voltea".- me dijo cuando señalaba al frente. Nos retamos con la mirada y aun así no giré para ver. Pero no fue necesario porque Sakura traslado el recuerdo frente a mi para que lo terminara de vivir.

-"Deja a la pequeña, _te lo suplico_, ella ya ha sufrido la perdida de su madre y sabe lo que es el dolor".- le rogué a la mujer que manipulaba a mi hija, me entendió y bajó lentamente hasta la orilla del barandal.

Y ahora que recuerdo este momento, le doy la razón a esa mujer, pues _prometí_ no hacerle daño pero en cuanto vi a salvo a mi hija, lancé el hechizo que la mando a ser juzgada al más allá, aunque no contaba con que aquella mujer me hiciera pagar mi traición haciendo que el barandal cayera y llevándose con ella mi vida.

Fue la última vez que contemple el destello de los ojos soñadores de mi pequeña.

Y la última vez que escuché que me llamo papá.

**O  
o  
O  
o  
O**

**o**

_**Shaoran**_

Tener el diario de Sakura Kinomoto en mis manos me hacia sentir nervioso y enojado a la vez. Sabía que los nervios pasarían a formar parte de mi enojo una vez que supiera la historia de esa chica y descubriera cuál sería su parte vulnerable para poder terminar con ella para siempre. Pero me llevé una gran sorpresa cuando comencé a leer. Y es que escuchar su voz en mi oído mientras relataba cada palabra de aquellas marchitas hojas, y también observar cada momento era lo más extraño que podía esperar.

_Septiembre 22_

_Hoy se cumple otro año de la muerte de papá. Touya y yo fuimos al cementerio a dejarle flores a su tumba y de regreso a casa nos detuvimos en el sanatorio mental donde está internada ella, yo no pasé porque no soporto verla, no porque este loca, si no porque la odio por haberle quitado la vida a mi padre._

En cada evento de aquel día acompañé a Sakura cuando ella lo recordaba y yo sólo la escuchaba narrando. Comencé a cambiar las páginas y las escenas aparecían frente a mí.

_Diciembre 24_

_Noche buena. No sé que tiene de buena, después del concierto cenamos en casa acompañados por la horrible mujer que es Kaho Mitzuki, mi maestra particular, y es que lo único que hace es coquetearle a mi hermano, intenta conquistarlo y sé que él caerá, pues esta noche no sólo compartió la mesa con nosotros, si no que además, mi hermano le ha comprado un collar de diamantes y se lo ha regalado. Ella fingió encanto y sorpresa y dijo que no merecía tal detalle, esa mujer es una bruja, no quiere a mi hermano y sólo quiere nuestro dinero._

Me sorprendí ver a través de los recuerdos de Sakura que Kaho Mitzuki había sido su maestra, y más aun, ver la mirada de mujer caza fortunas y sin vergüenza en el rostro de la pelirroja cuando abrazó a Kinomoto, quizás mi teoría era correcta y Sakura había condenado a Mitzuki a su servicio cuando murió.

Seguí leyendo el diario y siguieron apareciendo los recuerdos.

_Febrero 11_

_Descubrí a Kaho Mitzuki platicando con un hombre en el salón principal, yo estaba en la terraza, pero me escondí y lo escuche todo: planean estafarnos, haciendo que Kaho se case con mi hermano y así heredar nuestra fortuna, y al final de su charla, ambos se besaron. Le conté a mi hermano, él llamó a Kaho y me obligó a repetirle mi relato, no le tuve miedo y lo hice, por supuesto Mitzuki dijo argumentos tan planeados que el tonto de Touya le creyó, me gritó, y me dijo que pidiera disculpas a mi maestra, no le iba a dar ese placer, así que me fui a mi habitación. El señor Wei me trajo por la tarde la comida porque no quise bajar, y me ha dicho que me creía, que le tenga paciencia a mi hermano porque algún día se dará cuenta del engaño de esa mujer. El señor Wei es el único amigo que he tenido en mucho tiempo: Touya y yo solíamos ser muy amigos, pero ahora ya no… y extraño esos días…_

Ahora entendía porque cuando apareció Sakura, el viejo le pidió que se calmara, no quería que ella se enfadara, era tanto el aprecio por su ama que prefirió permanecer a su lado en un mundo al que ninguno de los dos pertenece.

El diario casi llegaba a su final, así que leí unas hojas antes de eso.

_Mayo 20_

_Terminamos la gira en Londres y mi hermano ya esta programando nuevas fechas para más conciertos. Ya no soporto esto. Ya no quiero seguir cantando. Quiero descansar, tomar aire, ir a las fiestas de sociedad y conocer a las demás chicas y hacerme su amiga. Pero sobre todo, quiero conocer el amor, quiero enamorarme de un joven amable y caballeroso, como en las novelas que he leído. Si lo llegara a conocer me gustaría vivir una aventura romántica con él, conocer otras tierras. Irme lejos del yugo de mi hermano…_

Era increíble descubrir la ansiedad con la que Sakura deseaba abandonar todo lo que tenía y vivir su vida al lado de su amor no encontrado. Después de esa nota venia una más larga. Como en las anteriores la voz de Sakura relataba mientras el día pasaba como si yo también estuviera en él.

_Mayo 21_

_Touya me ha dicho que sólo tendremos de descanso hasta finales de este mes. No quiero volver a pisar un escenario. Pero a pesar de que he planeado una huida no pude lograrla porque conocí al chico más extraordinario que he visto…_

La narración del diario paso al simple recuerdo. Como si me hubiera metido a la mente de la chica mientras recordaba.

Era de tarde y llovía. Estaba en el jardín y alguien venia corriendo desde la casa. Era Sakura, que traía un vestido muy sencillo para su condición económica, además de que sólo la acompañaba una pequeña bolsa y una maleta igual de pequeña. Se le veía decidida, y no le importaba que la lluvia estuviera mojando sus cabellos y todo su ser. Llegó a la reja y la abrió con rapidez para poder alcanzar por fin su ansiada libertad.

La seguí, el barro que se formó a causa del clima dificultaba la caminata de la chica, pero estaba dispuesta a andar por él si con eso se alejaba de su anterior vida. Cuando llegó al pueblo buscó por todos lados alguna persona que le diera información sobre alguna caravana que saliera pronto, aunque todo el mundo parecía hallarse dentro de sus casas y negocios refugiándose de la lluvia. Sin embargo, no toda la gente se ocultaba del agua.

Unos hombres que no se veían para nada confiables estaban en un callejón por donde la joven Sakura Kinomoto pasó, la observaron, y al descubrir que no traía a su dama de compañía, decidieron seguirla. La chica siguió buscando a alguien que la guiara, pero se dio por vencida cuando descubrió que no hallaría a nadie y antes de decidir a que sitio entrar, los hombres la rodearon para que no escapara ni pidiera ayuda. La joven entró en pánico al verse en peligro, si gritaba le harían daño y si no lo hacia le iría igual.

-"Hola preciosa, porque tan sola".- le dijo uno de esos hombres. Por un instante temí por ella, pero algo me decía que todo esto terminaría bien si en su nota decía que había conocido a alguien.

-"Oye yo la conozco, ella es la cantante Kinomoto, los que viven en la casa Clow".- dijo otro de los sujetos, se veía tonto, pero de todos modos peligroso.

-"Vaya vaya, una _princesita_, podríamos pedir mucho dinero por ti, preciosa".- volvió a hablar el primer tipo cuando se acercaba a Sakura acariciando su cabello mojado.

-"A una dama no se le habla de esa forma".- la voz de un tercer individuo me hizo girar para llevarme el susto de mi vida; era como estarse viendo en el espejo, sólo que con otra vestimenta, y unos años menos quizás. –"Mucho menos se le hace ese tipo de insinuaciones".- la lluvia parecía importarle poco, sus cabellos castaños estaban mojados pegados a su rostro, sus ojos dorados eran muy similares a los míos, y su voz era igual a la mía.

-"¿Y quien te crees tu, hombrecillo?".- se burló el tipo tonto distrayéndolo para después intentar golpearlo. El sujeto que se parecía a mi esquivó el golpe y se lo regresó al delincuente. Su compañero al ver a su camarada caído, también decidió entrar en acción, aunque la pelea sólo le duró muy poco.

Sakura estaba paralizada cuando vio a su salvador rescatarla de ese terrible peligro y sólo reaccionó cuando el joven recogió la maleta que había tirado a causa de la impresión.

-"¿Te encuentras bien?".- le preguntó el chico alzando levemente su barbilla para que la mirara a los ojos. La chica pareció perderse en ese color tan exótico, pero sobre todo en la caricia que él le hizo al apartar sus cabellos de su frente.

-"S-si, estoy… bien…".- contestó perdida Sakura, no recordaba otra cosa que no fuera el tacto de aquel joven y la sonrisa que esté le ofreció la hicieron perderse aun más. –"¿co-como te llamas?".- debía admitirlo, ella era atrevida, pero yo también moría de curiosidad por saber el nombre de aquel tipo.

-"Li…".- le besó la mano a Sakura y continuó. –"Li Shaoran"

Cerré el diario de un golpe y eso me permitió salir de aquella fantasía, respiraba con dificultad al haber escuchado el nombre del héroe de la chica Kinomoto, pero sobre todo por el parecido que teníamos, de inmediato, miles de ideas atravesaron mi cabeza, todas más locas que las anteriores.

-"Te pareces mucho a él".- el susurro de la voz de Sakura provocó que mi corazón se parara por un instante. Nunca le había tenido miedo a los fantasmas y a los seres de otra dimensión, pues podía sentir su presencia, pero la de ella, era difícil de presentir. Su mirada era interrogante y no sabía que hacer. Sólo la contemplé y ella continúo. –"Te pareces mucho _al hombre que ame_"

_**Nos vemos en nuestra próxima cita**_

**Notas de una autora emocionada:**

**Buenas Tardes, Buenas Noches o Buenos Días a mis queridas lectoras y a mis queridos lectores ¿Cómo los trata la vida? Espero que muy bien y que la estén pasando de maravilla n.n**

**¿Qué tal el capitulo? ¿Les gusto? ¿Ya tendrán su cuchillo igual que Nadeshiko listas y listos para darme el golpe fatal XD? No me maten por lo que le paso a la hija de Eriol n//n era necesario hacer esa escena para que todo lo demás pasara, no debería de justificarme pero así es jejeje. Y que onda con el diario de Sakura, ¿Qué les pareció? Yo sigo sorprendiéndome de las locuras y ocurrencias que tiene mi cabecita que ustedes perdonaran, pero hasta a mi me dan miedo de lo malvada que puedo llegar a ser ojojojojojo. Así que les corresponde decir si me llevan con el terapeuta y me encierran un ratito en el sanatorio mental XD, o sigo escribiendo la historia para disfrute y distracción de esta hermosa comunidad ^-^**

**Muchísimas gracias por sus lindos reviews, por agregar mi historia y mi nombre a sus favoritos, es bonito que te quieran y te aprecien, yo también los quiero y los aprecio mucho mucho mucho. Y para mi lindo muso-verdugo-editor XD, también lo quiero mucho mucho mucho mucho (no se enojen mis queridas lectoras y mis queridos lectores, él es una persona muy importante en mi corazoncito y al amor nadie se le niega ^//^)**

**Estaré aquí sentadita esperando por sus reviews mientras escucho a Luís Miguel XD (para gusto y disgusto de muchos) y esperando también que se cuiden mucho, que se porten bien, que saquen buenas calificaciones, que se abriguen bien si hace frío en su país, que lleven sombrilla para la lluvia si llueve, y por cierto, si alguno de ustedes estudia la carrera de Derecho me encantaría platicar con ustedes sobre sus leyes y que materias llevan jejeje ¿OK? **

**Salu2 y Bsos**

**xoxo **

**Angel Zafiro **


	4. Cuarta cita: Sueños

**Cita en la oscuridad**

**Por: Angel Zafiro. **

**Summary:** **S****ó****lo yo veía lo que a tantos y con tan poco esfuerzo escondías, para ti sus vidas eran victimas que acababas con facilidad ¿Qué escondes? ¿Me dejar****á****s descubrirlo? ¿Qué precio he de pagar por verlo?**

**Cuarta Cita****:**

"**Sueños"**

_**Shaoran  
**_

Dicen que hay un momento en nuestras vidas en el que debemos afrontar nuestros miedos, pero para mí, ese momento nunca había sucedido hasta que llegamos a esta casa y descubrir que alguien muy parecido a mí, fue el amor del espíritu de una cantante asesina llamada Sakura Kinomoto y que justo en este preciso instante, tiene clavada su mirada en mi persona.

Muchos de los que trabajamos en esto, piensan que nuestras almas han vivido en diferentes épocas, y muchas veces por eso, recordamos anécdotas de otros tiempos, y aunque yo nunca he creído en esa filosofía, el recuerdo de aquel diario y los ojos verdes de Sakura Kinomoto que no pierden detalle de mis movimientos, hace que mis propios pensamientos y las creencias que tenia sobre vidas pasadas, tambaleen drásticamente.

-"¿Por qué te pareces tanto _a él_?".- dijo la chica sacándome de mis cavilaciones, aunque su tono de voz más que preguntar, exigía que le diera una respuesta. –"Di algo, contesta".- su pedido era el de una niña mimada que quería toda la atención del mundo, pero si yo no tenia una contestación lógica a mis propias interrogantes, ¿Cómo iba a contestar las suyas?

-"¿Qué piensas? Dímelo.- volvió a pedir con autoridad la chica buscando a través de mis ojos le contara todo. Pero no le importó que yo no hablara, se veía feliz por el simple hecho de estarme mirando, tan feliz estaba que sus labios se curvaron en una graciosa y encantadora sonrisa. No sabia si empezar a temer más por mi vida al ver su expresión de alegría. Quizás planeaba matarme ahora que se había cansado de admirarme y eso le producía una sensación de felicidad.

Aunque tendría un duro y difícil rival a vencer.

Su mano se dirigió hacia mí y tuve que dar un paso atrás para evitarla. Ella dudo un momento pero nuevamente llevó su mano a mi rostro posándola en mi mejilla. El frío se expandió por mi cuerpo como una descarga eléctrica y me vi obligado a cerrar los ojos al experimentar una opresión muy grande en el pecho. La mano de Sakura acarició mi piel provocando que me estremeciera y al abrir los ojos descubrir que su expresión era la de una chica que recibía, después de años sin verse, a la persona que ama con todo el corazón. Tuve un mal presentimiento sobre su forma de mirarme y es que en este momento, todo puede pasar.

-"Esto es maravilloso, es como si… como si hubiese sido perdonada y me ofrecieran otra oportunidad".- hablaba y pasaba su mano por mi rostro, contemplándome con admiración y deseo. Detuve el recorrido de su mano al tomarla entre las mías con muy poca delicadeza. Sabía que debía detenerla antes de que empezara a fantasear sobre nosotros.

-"¡Oye! Yo no soy la persona que tu conociste… es verdad que tenemos el mismo nombre, pero no somos el mismo… así que por favor no me mires de esa forma".- me expresé con toda la frialdad que pude, su mirada era de asombro que poco a poco se iba llenando de tristeza. Solté su mano y de inmediato su semblante cambio a uno de furia y decepción. Suspiró y agachó la cara, su cabello se fue adelante con su movimiento y una suave risa sonó en el solar.

-"Quiero que te quedes conmigo".- la frase salió de los labios de Sakura en un susurro que repetía y repetía. –"Quiero que te quedes conmigo… quiero que te quedes conmigo… ¡quiero que te quedes conmigo!".- la fuerza con la que gritó su petición combinado con el impacto de su mirada hicieron una ráfaga de viento provocando que cayera al suelo. La brisa era demasiado fuerte, el polvo y las hojas secas se unieron a él junto con Sakura, que empezó a elevarse unos centímetros.

-"Quiero que te quedes conmigo… aquí… para siempre".- su mirada me paralizó por un instante, el color verde de sus ojos empezaba a hacer un efecto hipnotizador en mi mente que repetía una y otra vez las palabras de la joven.

Mi cuerpo empezaba a dejar de obedecerme, mi conciencia lentamente era reemplazada por el capricho de ella. Y mi voluntad se convertía a sólo querer estar con ella. Me levanté y caminé hacia donde ella estaba. No era yo quien le ordenaba a mi cuerpo moverse, me sentía como un títere movido por los deseos de su creador, empezaba a perder la razón.

Sakura me sonrió con dulzura y extendió los brazos para recibirme a una nueva vida. La imagen de Sakura que esperaba por mi, desapareció de mis ojos y la sustituyó una Sakura llena de odio con un cuchillo en su mano, la escena era borrosa y cambiante; el color rojo en su vestido verde, y el rostro de la chica que miraba hacia el piso confundida por lo que había hecho, una cinta azul en su mano ensangrentada y el ultimo suspiro de la joven mientras terminaba con su vida.

Después de ver aquello, algo me hizo salir de mi hipnosis. Empezaba a sentir como volvía a dominar sobre mi cuerpo otra vez, así que detuve mi andar. Sentía que me ahogaba, el poder que Sakura quería seguir ejerciendo sobre mí y la resistencia que ponía, me debilitaban y hacían que me diera vueltas la cabeza. Pero pudo más mi voluntad y me liberé de su embrujo. Fue como volver a respirar cuando sales del fondo de una piscina, el aire comienza a invadir tu ser inmediatamente haciendo que olvides la sensación de morir.

-"¡No!… ven…".- Sakura intentaba hacer que fuera una vez más a ella. El viento que corría en el solar era demasiado fuerte que en cualquier momento los cristales del techo se romperían. Con mis cinco sentidos en alerta intente acercarme a la chica con la intención de detenerla, pero en el camino se cruzaron nuestras energías rebotando hacia nosotros. Esta vez mi conciencia se iba poco a poco, pero no porque fuera dominada por alguien más, si no por el impacto de nuestras fuerzas que me había dejado tendido en el frío de otra habitación.

**O  
o  
O  
o  
O**

**O**

_**Eriol**_

Pienso que cuando la gente sueña con alguien a quien ama, o que está lejos, o que ya no se encuentra a su lado, lo hace porque ha estado pensando todo el tiempo, en la nostalgia y extrañándolos con tanta desesperación que muchas veces nos sumergimos en esas fantasías que ya no deseamos salir.

Pero cuando la ilusión se siente tan real, que sientes la suavidad de la tela que cubre la mesa, la sensación de comodidad del mullido asiento de una silla, el perfume de las rosas recién cortadas, o el embriagante y delicado aroma del humeante café, te hace entrar en una encrucijada de emociones que no sabes a cual reaccionar.

El clima calido que se mostraba esta mañana y que entraba por la ventana acompañada de una refrescante brisa, era otro de los factores que me tenían consternado, pues el sol que se asomaba a un nuevo día, tocaba la piel y le transmitía todo su calor.

Sin embargo lo que me tenía pegado a mi asiento era ver a mi amada esposa tomando el desayuno.

Junto a las risas soñadoras de mi hermosa hija.

Mi mente estaba tan perdida en esa escena, y es que me daba miedo despertar de aquel sueño para volver a la cruel realidad. Aunque también temía posar mi mano sobre el suave rostro de alguna de ellas y comprobar, que todo esto, no es una mentira.

Pero la mirada amatista de mi esposa se posó sobre mi, tan profunda, tan misteriosa y con un brillo deslumbrante de vida, que fue entonces, que descubrí que estaba soñando.

-"¿Sucede algo malo, Eriol? ¿Por qué estas tan callado?"

Bien, esto empezaba a confundirme mucho más.

Tomoyo reflejó en su rostro una nota de preocupación, se levantó de su silla y tocó mi frente en busca de algún síntoma de enfermedad. El aliento de su respiración acompasada me dio de lleno en el rostro. Su calor entró por mi cuerpo y de inmediato sentí una opresión en el pecho que no me dejaba respirar, ahogué un grito no sé si de miedo o de sorpresa y me puse de pie tan bruscamente que la silla cayó al suelo.

Tomoyo y mi hija me observaron con sorpresa.

-"¿Qué diablos está pasando aquí?".- interrogué con la mirada cuando paseaba de una a la otra.

El pánico me empezaba a invadir, quería salir corriendo de ahí, pero mis piernas estaban totalmente fijas al piso. Sin intenciones de moverse. Tomoyo intento acercarse otra vez; retrocedí, necesitaba pensar en frío antes de hacer alguna cosa y eso implicaba tener que poner distancia entre las dos personas que más he amado en la vida.

-"Eriol, me estas asustando, y a Hitomi también".- susurró, la pequeña se había parado de su lugar y ahora abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas a su madre intentando ocultarse del desconocido que poseía a su padre.

-"No… ustedes son las que me están asustando, se supone que ustedes dos están… están…".- completar la frase me producía un terrible dolor en el corazón; siempre que esa palabra sale de mi boca es como si miles de espadas atravesaran mi cuerpo, pero decírselo a ellas, era un millón de veces peor.

-"Eriol, escúchame… no tengo idea de lo que te pase, pero debes saber que nosotras _siempre_ hemos estado aquí contigo, que _nunca_ te hemos dejado y que seguramente tuviste un mal sueño".- Tomoyo me tranquilizaba con sus palabras mientras se acercaba paso a paso a mi. La suavidad y calidez de su mano en mi mejilla me confirmó todo…

Si esto era un sueño o la realidad… no deseaba salir _jamás_ de aquí.

La distancia entre nosotros se rompió cuando nuestros labios se encontraron, y sentía que mi alma comenzaba a sanar las heridas de la soledad. Había deseado este segundo por mucho tiempo, y ahora que estaba aquí, no lo dejaría pasar.

**O  
o  
O  
o  
O**

**O**

_**Shaoran**_

¡Maldita Sakura Kinomoto!

Es demasiado fuerte y resistente a cualquier truco que intente para acabarla. La cabeza me duele horrible mientras intento abrir los ojos, todo es confuso cuando enfoqué mi vista, el techo de cristal ya no esta, fue reemplazado por uno de madera con un pequeño candelabro. La brusquedad con la que me levanté hicieron que me doliera más la cabeza, me tuve que sostener en el escritorio del que de inmediato me alejé, pues me sorprendí de descubrir que ya no estaba en el solar de la habitación de Sakura, si no en la biblioteca de la casa. Tan polvorosa y llena de recuerdos, así como la habíamos dejado la ultima vez que estuvimos aquí. El dolor empezaba a irse, observe la habitación, miré por el ventanal y vi que todavía llovía con intensidad, no sabia cuanto tiempo había estado inconciente y desconocía la hora que era. Pero sabia que era el momento de ir a buscar a Eriol para de una vez y para siempre eliminar a la chica Kinomoto.

Iba a salir del lugar, mi mano estaba en el picaporte cuando el sonido de pasos se escuchó del otro lado de la puerta. Rápidamente saqué mis pergaminos amarillos listo para atacar. Abrí la puerta y me encontré frente a frente con un hombre de mi edad de cabellos y ojos negros, vestía un traje muy elegante del mismo tono y unos guantes blancos en sus manos.

Estaba listo para lanzar el hechizo cuando aquel hombre me atravesó al entrar a la habitación, giré para verlo y descubrí que donde antes había abandono y suciedad, ahora se apreciaba la elegancia y belleza del cuarto iluminado por el candelabro y unas velas en la mesa. No sabia que estaba sucediendo, me encontraba tan sorprendido que no me había movido de la puerta que ahora estaba abierta. Aquel joven se sentó detrás del escritorio y sacó un cuaderno que de inmediato reconocí.

Era la agenda de Sakura.

Entonces ese tipo debía ser…

-"¿Puedo pasar, hermano?".- di un paso atrás al ver en el umbral de la puerta a la chica que minutos atrás intento, literalmente, matarme. Su cara se veía algo cansada y parecida dudosa pero también segura de lo que quería hacer. El hermano de Sakura le indicó la silla frente a él con un ademán de fastidio y la joven entró. Ella se sentó y de inmediato sus manos empezaron a jugar sobre su regazo.

-"¿Qué quieres, Sakura?".- le preguntó con impaciencia Kinomoto a su hermana mientras se quitaba los guantes y tomaba la agenda para revisarla.

-"Bueno yo… quisiera pedirte… un poco de tiempo… para poder descansar".- susurró la ultima palabra y miró a su hermano con algo de precaución y espero su respuesta. Kinomoto en algún punto de la petición de su hermana había decidido ignorarla y poner atención a su agenda y otros papeles que tenia sobre la mesa. Tardó unos minutos en contestar las palabras de la chica.

-"¿Para que quieres descansar? En este momento nos esta yendo de maravilla, tenemos varios contratos y muchos ya han pagado por adelantado".- Sakura ahora temblada a causa del esfuerzo que hacia por no llorar, miró a su hermano con reproche y le dijo:

-"Tu sólo piensas en el dinero, no te interesa otra cosa, mucho menos yo".- se levantó pero siguió mirando a su hermano. –"Estoy harta de tanto cantar, quiero un momento de descanso, quiero asistir a una fiesta sin ser la cantante, quiero vivir un vida normal, Touya"

El hombre le sostuvo la mirada con odio, tardó otros minutos en procesar la información, hasta que se levantó y tomó a su hermana del brazo con brusquedad y le contestó:

-"¿Quieres un descanso? ¿Y de donde crees que sacaremos dinero para tus vestidos, para pagar a los empleados y el sanatorio de mamá?".- con cada pregunta Touya apretaba con más fuerza a su hermana, que intentaba soltarse de su agarre, las lágrimas de la chica ya corrían por sus mejillas por el dolor que todo eso le causaba. –"Estas loca si piensas que voy a dejar estancada nuestra carrera en este momento".- soltó a su hermana y ella cayó a la silla, su llanto era silencioso igual que su dolor.

Un enfrentamiento interno de emociones me golpeaba. Compasión, tristeza, venganza y furia eran las principales. La escena siguió y Kinomoto puso sus manos en el descansa brazos de la silla de su hermana, que se asustó y trato de hacerse más pequeña en ese lugar, la miró como hasta ahora lo había hecho y añadió a su discurso:

-"Te daré diez días de libertad, y después de eso cantaras hasta que ya no tengas fuerzas y te quedes sin voz"

Sakura miró con horror al monstruo de su hermano, lo empujó para liberarse de él y salió de la biblioteca. El recuerdo se desvaneció, volví a ver un cuarto en ruinas y el sonido de la lluvia golpeando el cristal de la ventana.

**O  
o  
O  
o  
O**

**O**

_**Eriol**_

No sé si toda mi vida antes de este momento, la muerte de Tomoyo y mi hija, la depresión, mi aburrida rutina, e incluso el haber conocido a Naoko y a Shaoran, hayan formado parte de un terrible sueño, una horrible pesadilla que duro años y que ahora estoy tan despierto y tan vivo como siempre, compartiendo estos instantes con las personas que más amo.

Una vez que me recupere del asombro inicial, todo comenzó a fluir con más calma. Después del desayuno, los tres nos pusimos a lavar los platos sucios, fue entonces que a Hitomi se le ocurrió la idea de pasar la mañana tocando el piano. Así que nos vimos arrastrados por la pequeña hasta el salón donde estaba el instrumento.

Y ahí, madre e hija empezaron a tocar una suave melodía mientras yo las contemplaba con fascinación y amor. La suave y traviesa risa de la pequeña cuando empezó a interpretar en solitario, hizo que mi corazón saltara de alegría y emoción. Sin duda esta era la vida que pensé me había sido arrebatada y que ahora me era devuelta y con creces. Decidí unirme a aquella escena, así que me senté al lado de mi niña, quien seguía tocando una pieza que a su madre y a mí, nos encantaba, y la acompañé con las últimas teclas del piano.

La paz que se respiraba en el ambiente le hacia bien a mi cuerpo, a mi alma y a mi corazón, cada célula de mi ser se sentía feliz, contenta, en armonía con todo el mundo.

Y deseaba sentir esa sensación el resto de mis días.

**O  
o  
O  
o  
O**

**O**

_**Shaoran**_

Después de aquella visión en la biblioteca, el dolor de cabeza pareció intensificarse, me sentía desorientado y cansado. Caminé por el pasillo rumbo al vestíbulo y cuando llegué a este, me senté un segundo en las escaleras a pesar de que algunos escalones estaban dañados. Había tenido razón en un principio al pensar que ella sufrió por la explotación de su hermano al obligarla a cantar en tantas presentaciones sin descanso, pero eso no la justificaba por el hecho de haber matado a tantas personas estos años, incluyendo a Naoko, y era por eso que mi mente ahora era un gran conflicto.

El sonido de la puerta principal abriéndose hizo que, nuevamente, me pusiera en alerta. Era Sakura la que entraba, estaba mojada por la lluvia y su vestido goteaba sobre la fina alfombra roja.

Una vez más debía estar viendo otro recuerdo.

Pero ¿Quién me los mostraba y porque podía verlos?

Al ver la cara sonriente de la recién llegada pensé en el instante cuando la fuerza de Sakura y la mía chocaron. No había sido mi poder el que me había hecho perder la conciencia, fue el de Sakura y por eso ahora cada vez que estoy en un lugar donde ella estuvo, puedo ver su pasado. Habíamos hecho, sin querer, una conexión de nuestros recuerdos. Ahora lo comprendía, la memoria que estaba viendo era lo que sucedió después de que ella conociera a un joven llamado Shaoran Li, su bolsa y su maleta también mojaban la alfombra, pero se le veía realmente contenta y el agua parecía no importarle mucho.

-"Señorita Sakura ¿Qué le paso?.- era el viejo mayordomo que al ver a su ama, casi deja caer la bandeja que llevaba en las manos.

-"Señor Wei, no sabe, acabo de conocer al hombre más increíble del mundo".- Sakura parecía que estaba soñando, su mirada estaba perdida en la nada recordando cada detalle de su aventura.

-"Pero que dice señorita ¿Por qué ha regresado? Usted había planeado esto desde hace mucho tiempo".- la chica volvió a la realidad con el comentario del viejo a quien miró con nostalgia y alegría.

-"Porque _él_ me dijo que volviera".- Sakura se veía realmente enamorada de aquel primer encuentro con el amor, que accedió a la petición de ese tipo sin ningún reproche. –"Porque dijo que _pronto_ será el momento, que no seria hoy, pero si más pronto de lo que me imagino"

El viejo sonrió por lo feliz y decidida que se veía su ama, así que tomó las pertenencias de la chica y dijo:

-"En ese caso, debe cambiarse de ropa y _esperar_ el momento".- Sakura también le sonrió y lo abrazó, le quitó su bolsa para ayudarlo a subir sus cosas mientras en el camino le contaba como era el chico que había conocido. Los vi subiendo las escaleras hacia el ala este donde estaba la habitación de Sakura, y entonces pensé y reflexioné: ¿Qué había pasado con ese amor a primera vista entre ellos dos? ¿Quién habría frustrado aquel sentimiento?

Di media vuelta y ahogué un grito al ver a una mujer pelirroja al pie de las escaleras mirando y escuchando todo lo que Sakura le contaba a su fiel mayordomo. Sonrió con malicia y se marchó hacia la biblioteca.

Y el recuerdo se desvaneció.

Era obvio que el odio entre ellas dos era reciproco. Mitzuki había sido responsable del sufrimiento de Sakura, no sólo intentó quitarle la fortuna y la atención de su hermano, si no que además, le arrebato su felicidad.

Tenia que encontrar de inmediato a Eriol para contarle todo lo que me había sucedido. Y si en el camino descubría algún otro secreto, me ayudaría a resolver esta situación de una vez por todas.

**O  
o  
O  
o  
O**

**O**

_**Eriol**_

Pasamos todo el tiempo divirtiéndonos. Había sido un día maravilloso. De esos que no deseas que terminen nunca. A media tarde tomamos algunos postres porque a Hitomi se le habían antojado. Jugamos a atraparnos unos a otros, a las escondidas, y a salir del pequeño laberinto que estaba construido en la parte trasera de la casa. Al caer la tarde, nos sentamos en el árbol frondoso del jardín, donde a Tomoyo le gustaba salir a tomar la brisa matutina, para mirar la puesta de sol; era un espectáculo maravilloso, y sin duda, eso cerraría con broche de oro tan inolvidable momento.

Mi vista estaba fija en el horizonte esperando por el cambio de colores en el cielo, del naranja y dorado al negro y azul. Pero el momento se empezaba a tardar más de la cuenta. Suspiré. No me había fijado en que mes del año me encontraba, quizás en uno en el que las noches se rezagan más en llegar. Decidí entonces esperar junto a mis chicas.

Giré mi cabeza para buscarlas, ellas se encontraban de pie, tomadas de la mano y mirándome fijamente. Les sonreí. Extendí mi mano para que Tomoyo la tomara y se sentara a mi lado junto con nuestra hija, pero ninguna de las dos se movió ante mi petición. Las miré con extrañeza al verlas en esa posición sin intenciones de hacer algo más. Simplemente mirarme y sonreír. Me levanté del césped y di un paso hacia ellas, pero me pareció que ellas se alejaban dos más. El miedo se quiso apoderar de mí, lo sentía mientras intentaba invadirme, respiré, intenté calmarme y despejar todos mis temores.

Di un paso nuevamente, y esta vez la angustia se le había unido al miedo en la batalla por entrar. Empezaba a sentir un temblor, el paisaje parecía tan tibio ante el atardecer, pero toda la atmosfera del momento era tan fría y gélida. Mi aliento escapaba de mis pulmones mezclándose en el viento. Quería correr, pero algo me decía que si lo hacia, ellas se alejarían más y más de mi. Volví a ofrecer mi mano, esperando que todo esto fuera una mala broma.

-"No se vayan, _por favor_".- rogué, el nudo que tenia en la garganta hizo que lo dijera con tan poca fuerza, como si todo el aire se escapara de mi ser en esa frase. Sentí que mis mejillas se mojaban con mis lágrimas, esté sólo había sido un instante de felicidad.

Un paso más y el sueño terminaría.

Bajé mi mano en señal de derrota, esperando a que todo esto terminara de una vez por todas. Sin embargo, Tomoyo levantó su mano, sonriendo y asintiendo.

-"Ven".- dijo para que tomara su mano. Hitomi estaba a su lado y también sonreía, mi mente se confundía otra vez.

Si tomaba su mano me iría con ellas.

Pero…

¿A dónde?

¿Eso importaba?

No mientras estuviera con ellas.

Entonces…

¿Por qué tengo miedo de ir?

Tomoyo no dejaba de sonreírme esperando a que tomara su mano para acompañarla a ella y a nuestra hija a quien sabe que lugar.

-_**"Ven"**_.- volvió a repetir, aunque esta vez, no sólo era su voz la que sonaba, _alguien más_ me insistía en ir.

-"¿A dónde vamos?".- no sé de donde saqué el valor y las fuerzas para hacer esa pregunta, pero si ellas querían que fuera a su lado, era la cuestión más importante que debían responderme.

-_**"¿Acaso no quieres estar con nosotras para siempre?"**_.- la dulce voz de Tomoyo estaba mezclada con ese tono de reclamo, y aunque su rostro mostraba sobriedad, la exigencia que hacia no parecía la de ella, si no de otra persona.

-_"Eriol… no vayas… por favor… ella no es quien tu crees…"_.- esta vez si me sorprendí y fue tal el impacto que de un momento a otro, el atardecer había desaparecido, siendo remplazado en su totalidad por la oscuridad, y únicamente estaban en ella mis chicas.

La vocecilla de mi cabeza me sacó de ese mal sueño, fue el ancla que me impidió seguir mi camino, y entonces, mientras se manifestaba la figura de una chica de cabellos castaños y mirada verdosa lo comprendí todo.

-"Tú… fuiste tú…".- la furia y la desesperanza que se encontraron en ese instante, hicieron explosión en mi al ver a Sakura Kinomoto junto a Hitomi y a Tomoyo que seguía esperándome a que tomara su mano. –"¿Cómo pudiste?".- sentí una profunda tristeza en mi corazón al ver el desencanto y la cruel realidad. Ella me observó, sin ninguna importancia a mi dolor, buscando la causa del porqué no había aceptado la oferta de mi esposa.

-"_Ella_ _te detuvo_… _vive en ti_… y aun así no fuiste a su lado… ¿Por qué?".- su cuestionamiento me sorprendió tanto que me quede sin habla. No entendí ni una de sus palabras, e intenté comprenderlas lentamente. Sakura captó mi desconcierto y mientras se disolvía la imagen de mis hermosas mujeres junto con ella sus últimas palabras entraron como una penitencia. –"Piensa en lo que te dije, y hasta entonces… esperarás aquí"

**O  
o  
O  
o  
O**

**O**

_**Shaoran**_

Los pasillos de la casa eran realmente difíciles de transitar. Todo estaba destruido. En verdad lamentaba el estado en el que se encontraba. Sin duda había sido en su tiempo un lugar muy hermoso. Incluso sentía pena por los habitantes del hogar que sufrieron todas esas tragedias.

Eriol había dicho que iría a la parte oeste de la casa, pero por más que buscaba no lo podía encontrar, todas las puertas estaban cerradas y revisé una por una, aunque descubrí que había una que estaba abierta, y decidí entrar a buscar.

El salón al que entré era idéntico a la biblioteca, pero se notaba la diferencia en las paredes que se encontraban repletas de dibujos, fotografías y otros papeles. Muchos de los retratos de la pared tenían algún signo de violencia contra la mujer de Kinomoto, después de haber visto esas visiones sobre el pasado de Sakura, no dudaba que ella hubiere provocado aquel daño, intentando de alguna forma, desahogar sus penas.

Como siempre que entrábamos a cualquiera de las habitaciones, el polvo se mezclaba en el aire y hacia a uno toser. Un marco de plata roto que se encontraba en el escritorio parecía como si lo hubiesen movido recientemente, pues las huellas de una mano se encontraban plasmadas en la superficie sucia. Miré la imagen sin levantar el objeto, y una vez más, contemple la furia que Sakura tenia guardada al destruir todos esos recuerdos.

Algo me decía que Eriol había estado en este lugar, pero ¿Dónde estaría ahora? no quedaban muchos sitios donde buscar, y dudaba mucho que se encontrara en cualquiera de ellos. Quizás si llamaba a gritos a Sakura Kinomoto otra vez, ella me diría donde se encuentra mi socio, aunque tuviera que luchar en su contra para sacarle una respuesta. Pero probablemente si se enojara tendríamos una batalla campal y ahora si, y de una vez por todas, la casa se terminaría de caer a pedazos. No quería arriesgarme, pero tampoco quería quedarme sentado a esperar a que Eriol apareciera.

Así que me senté un momento para analizar la situación. Sin embargo… el pensar el problema se fue muy lejos cuando otra visión de la casa se manifestó en ese instante.

Era un día muy soleado, las ventanas estaban abiertas, no corría mucho viento pero el ambiente se sentía muy fresco, como si recientemente hubiera llovido y todo el suelo estuviera húmedo a causa de ello. Se escuchaba el canto de las aves, las paredes de las fotografías y los dibujos estaban intactos, Sakura seguro se había desquitado de ellas en otra ocasión; mi vista se paseó por toda la habitación, hasta que sofoqué un grito al descubrir, sentada a mi derecha, a Sakura leyendo uno de los tantos libros de su biblioteca.

Se le veía tan tranquila y serena, concentrada en su lectura, su rostro además reflejaba mucha felicidad, como si lo que estuviera leyendo fuera algo divertido, o algo que le gustara realmente. Sentí un poco de curiosidad. No por el contenido de su libro.

Si no por tocarla.

Había visto otros momentos del pasado de Sakura, pero en ninguno de ellos me acerqué para sentirla, aunque el hermano de ella me había atravesado, la conexión que teníamos podría influir, tal vez, también en ese aspecto. Pero no llegué a saberlo porque ambos fuimos sorprendidos por un joven que entraba por la ventana, estábamos en la planta baja, así que seguramente era fácil para él trepar y entrar por ese lugar. Ahora si, estaba completamente sorprendido.

-"¿Qué haces aquí?".- Sakura se acercó a _su invitado_ para ayudarlo a terminar de subir. Aunque en su intento de ser buena persona y el impulso que él tomó, hicieron que ambos cayeran al suelo. Los dos adquirieron un rojo intenso al verse en esa posición, el hombre se levantó de un brinco y ofreció su mano a Sakura para ayudarla a ponerse de pie.

-"Discúlpame, no fue mi intención".- la misma sonrisa, el mismo brillo en los ojos, el cabello y su expresión, todo era una copia fiel de mi, o yo era la copia, todo era tan confuso. Ahora entendía la obsesión de Sakura cuando me miro con tanta devoción.

-"Descuida, no me paso nada".- Sakura aun sostenía su mano y lo miraba con una ternura y una pena, que no le importaba todo lo que pasara a su alrededor, pero una duda pareció asaltar el pensamiento de la chica. –"¿Cómo sabias que vivía aquí? No recuerdo habértelo dicho"

-"Es fácil, simplemente pregunté en donde vivía la cantante _más hermosa_ de este país, y el resto fue sencillo".- sus palabras eran tan naturales, había tanto convencimiento, tanta sinceridad, significaba eso ¿que él también estaría enamorado de ella? Sakura sólo mostró una sonrisa dilatada, fascinada por la respuesta. Y Shaoran se la correspondió.

Después de contemplarse por par de segundos más, Sakura le ofreció a su invitado que tomara asiento, junto a ella, y el silencio se hizo presente. Ambos pusieron sus manos en sus regazos y jugaron con sus pulgares buscando alguna charla para empezar.

-"Y… entonces… ¿a qué te dedicas?".- debía admitirlo, era una chica atrevida, y el que tomara ella el rumbo de la conversación era interesante.

-"Soy escritor… escribo novelas románticas".- si la chica admiraba a ese tipo, estaba seguro que en cualquier momento se levantaría de su asiento directo a su habitación a levantar un monumento en honor de él.

-"¿De verdad? ¿Tienes muchos escritos? ¿Has publicado alguno? ¿Me darías uno de ellos?".- Sakura prácticamente estaba a milímetros de la cara del escritor, que sorprendido, sólo le sonreía a sus preguntas.

-"Prometo darte una copia de mi ultima historia".- le respondió con dulzura, pero sin ninguna intención de separarse de ella. –"Pero con una condición".- la chica se sorprendió, pensando que le pediría algo indebido, Shaoran lo notó. –"Tranquila, no es nada que no me puedas cumplir"

-"¿Qué… que quieres… haga?".- la chica estaba nerviosa y atenta a la petición del tipo. Sostenía la respiración esperando.

-"Cántame una canción".- Shaoran posó su mano en la mejilla de Sakura, ella soltó todo el aire que había contenido, sonrió, y estaba vez el aire que tomó era para interpretar la melodía.

_Ame ni nureta hoho wa_

_Namida__ no nioi ga shita_

_Y__asashii manazashi no_

_T__abibito_

_S__hizuka ni hibiiteru_

_N__atsukashii ongaku_

_O__moidasenai kioku_

_S__amayou_

Cantó a capela, era una letra muy hermosa a pesar de estar en japonés, yo la entendía y al parecer, el escritor también la comprendía.

_Y__ume wa tobitatsu_

_No chiisana_

_T__subasa de_

_O__moi no kienai basho made_

_F__utari de_

_T__ooi umi wo sora wo koete_

Shaoran la miraba en cada estrofa de la interpretación, ella había cerrado los ojos para concentrarse y dar su mejor esfuerzo.

_K__urai yoru no naka de_

_W__atashi wo terashiteru_

_Y__asashii manazashii no_

_Anata ni_

_aitai..._

Termino susurrándole las ultimas palabras tan cerca, tan llenas de amor, de sentimiento…

Y para darle el final preciso, sus labios se unieron en un pequeño y dulce beso_, _creo que sonreí, no podría precisarlo la verdad, pero me sentí alegre al ver como dos jóvenes inexpertos, uno de los dos muy parecido a mi, se besaban de esa manera tan tímida, para pasar a lo tierna, pero no carente de emociones, ella llevando sus manos a la cara de él, como para evitar que ese momento mágico desapareciera y él correspondiéndole en un abrazo que le daba a entender a ella que no quería soltarla y eso no parecía fastidiar en lo mas mínimo a la chica.

Me sentí un poco mal al estar viendo esa escena, es decir, se estaban besando, pero la curiosidad podía más, es decir, un chico que bien podría ser mi doble besaba a una chica que ahora se dedicaba a mataba personas, pero al estar con él, no podía encontrar la similitud entre la Sakura que mató a Naoko y aquella que estaba entregando tanto en un beso casto ¿Dónde empezaba la Sakura mala y comenzaba la buena? Deje de pensar, un suspiro salió de la boca del chico o pudo haber sido de la chica, no lo sabía, estaban tan cerca y se esforzaban tanto en dar lo mejor de ellos que incluso un sentimiento parecido a los celos se estaba calando dentro de mi, pero lo eliminé, era tonto pensar en eso, ¿celos de él, por besar a ella? No tenía sentido… aunque tampoco lo tenía que yo estuviera ahí espiando.

Vi como el chico comenzaba a relajarse y llevar las manos a la espalda de ella… pero…

La ilusión se desvaneció, este evento era sin duda, el día después de haber conocido a ese Shaoran, eso significaba que las visiones que estaba viendo estaban escritas en el diario de Sakura, entonces, si esto seguía así, todos los misterios que envolvían el odio que la chica tenia que estar ahí. Salí corriendo del salón hacia el lugar donde sin duda, encontraría la clave de este secreto y terminarlo para siempre.

_**Nos veremos en nuestra próxima cita.**_

_**Notas de una autora en espera… de que sea Octubre XD**_

**Mis queridas lectoras y mis queridos lectores. ¿Qué tal su vida? Espero de corazón que estén muuuy bien ^-^. **

**Este capitulo esta dedicado (un poco tarde) a mi amiga Jennifer (alias Dark Maho) por su cumpleaños el día 24/09, espero que te la hayas pasado muy bien y que te hayan dado muchos regalitos jejeje. **

**Y ¿Qué tal capitulo? ¿Más loco que el anterior? ¿Más feo? ¿Más dramático? Sin duda me estoy emocionada por como va tomando su rumbo esta trama, nunca me imagine que estaría en este capitulo, ¿Por qué lo digo? Pues originalmente la historia tenia dos capítulos, ¿se imagina? Y después pasaron a ser cuatro, y después, por la insistencia de mi muso-verdugo, (a quien por cierto, le mando todo mi amor y mi cariño) serán… bueno, eso luego se lo verán jajaja. **

**Ya saben que espero sus comentarios, buenos, malos, largos, cortitos, bonitos, feos jajajaja XD. Les agradezco infinitamente por su apoyo, su buena vibra, y todas sus lindas palabras, que me ponen muy contenta, que hacen que baile feliz jajaja XD. **

**Por cierto, el próximo capitulo tardará un poquito más, son motivos personales y en mis notas de ese día se los diré (si alguien ya lo sabe, no revele información, por favor XD) **

**Las y los quiero, estudien mucho y con ganas, saquen buenas notas, abríguense bien si hace frío, lleven sombrilla si llueve, no coman hamburguesas (yo ya comí esta semana, ahora a guardar la línea curva XD jajajaja) y recuerden ser buenas chicas y buenos chicos (pero si se portan mal, avisen XD)**

**Salu2 y Bsos**

**xoxo**

**Angel Zafiro **


	5. Quinta cita: Revelaciones

**Cita en la oscuridad**

**Por: Angel Zafiro. **

**Summary:** **S****ó****lo yo veía lo que a tantos y con tan poco esfuerzo escondías, para ti sus vidas eran victimas que acababas con facilidad ¿Qué escondes? ¿Me dejar****á****s descubrirlo? ¿Qué precio he de pagar por verlo?**

**Quinta Cita****:**

"**Revelaciones"**

_**Shaoran  
**_

Correr a través de los escombros y de escalones mal puestos, parecía no importarme mucho a causa de la adrenalina que se movía a toda prisa por mi cuerpo. Sentía que al final de esa carrera el premio que me esperaba sería el mejor de todos. La recompensa de saber el motivo por el cual, Sakura Kinomoto se volvió un alma en pena, vagando por muchos años en su casa. Matando a cuanta gente osara a poner un pie en su mansión.

Las palabras que me dijo cuando me vio en el solar empezaron a tener sentido y se repetían una y otra vez en mi cabeza para que no las olvidara.

Al llegar a la habitación de Sakura, subí de dos en dos los escalones que daban al solar y al llegar ahí, intente recuperar el aliento que había perdido por el esfuerzo. El lugar estaba mas desordenado que cuando lo descubrí, la mesa y las sillas ahora estaba en diferentes sitios, el polvo se levanto un poco con mi llegada junto con todos las hojas secas, el techo de cristal estaba mas fracturado después del enfrentamiento que tuvimos Sakura y yo, la lluvia había disminuido pero el cielo seguía nublado, algunas gotas se filtraban por el cristal, y tuve el presentimiento de que ya era de noche.

Aunque eso no importaba, mi misión aun no estaba completa, y así pasaran días y meses, no me iría de este sitio hasta haber resuelto el acertijo de los Kinomoto. El diario se encontraba en el suelo al igual que todas las cosas en el solar también habían salido volando por los aires, lo levanté así como estaba. Leí la fecha.

Mayo 24.

Y me vi sumergido entre las frases y los recuerdos de ese día.

Era una mañana bastante soleada, el verde predominaba a la vista de todos, muchos rosales mezclaban su tono rojizo con el ambiente, el sonido que producía el agua cayendo en una fuente, se juntaba con las risas de una mujer. Caminé por le sendero de gravilla hasta dar con aquella voz. Mis pasos creaban ruido al caminar, pero era como si solo yo los escuchara. No tardé en encontrar lo que buscaba y descubrir que era Sakura la que reía por algo que le había contado el joven escritor.

Y es que si bien compartíamos el mismo aspecto y el mismo nombre, decirlo, me producía una extraña sensación. Ambos estaban sentados en una banca de herrería blanca a la sombra de un gran árbol, no muy lejos de la ventana por donde había entrado aquel joven. Me acerqué para escuchar su conversación y para mirarlos más de cerca. Cuando llegué a su lado me sentí como un padre interrumpiendo la platica de su hija con el chico que le gustaba, y por un momento quise apartar lo mas lejos posible a ese chico.

Me quede frente a ellos para oír lo que decían.

-"…y así que cada vez que llego, mis hermanas se lanzan corriendo para recibirme con un abrazo que casi me rompen a la mitad".- Sakura volvió a reír, tenia en sus manos una rosa y trataba de evitar mirar a su acompañante en algunas ocasiones por el sonrojo de sus mejillas.

-"Se ve que tus hermanas te quieren mucho".- comentó la joven cuando su risa se había ido. Su semblante se volvió triste después de haber expresado su opinión. Y Shaoran, ahí esta de nuevo esa sensación al mencionar su nombre, lo notó.

La tomó de la barbilla con delicadeza y la obligó a mirarlo. El tipo tenia cara de preocupado ante el cambio de humor de la chica, le acarició la mejilla y le preguntó:

-"¿Qué pasa, pequeña? ¿Dije algo malo?".- Sakura le sonrió, le quitó la mano de su rostro y la unió a las suyas.

-"No has dicho nada malo, es sólo que me da mucho gusto saber que tus hermanas te quieren tanto".- era tan obvio la melancolía con la que dijo lo que sentía que el tipo lo notó, pero no quiso seguir interrogándola.

Y como no saber quien era el causante de la tristeza de la chica, si en parte fue su hermano el causante de una vida llena de trabajos en exceso, sin amistades, y sobre todo de sueños frustrados como el amor.

-"Entonces ¿tus hermanas están contigo en la ciudad?".- Sakura retornó al tema para desviar el de su tristeza. La cuestión causo una impresión de sorpresa en el escritor.

La chica no lo notó, pero ese breve segundo fue suficiente para darme cuenta que algo le ocultaba este sujeto a Sakura. Urgía por una respuesta.

-"No, estoy sólo".- era la primera vez que no le creía, la sinceridad de las otras veces se había esfumado en esta. Un misterio más que agregar.

-"Bueno en realidad…"

-"¿Si?".- Sakura seguía sin darse cuenta del cambio en la franqueza del escritor, y pensé que le diría algo más, pero lo calló.

-"Nada, no es nada".- la joven le sonrió, confiaba ciegamente en él, todo lo que saliera de su boca, era algo de lo cual Sakura no podía dudar.

Era tanto su amor por el que no se permitía ver más allá. Pero yo sabía cuando alguien me mentía y estoy seguro de que ese tipo no dijo la verdad.

-"Oh, por cierto, cantare en una boda en tres días… es un compromiso que no pudimos cancelar".- Sakura volvió a sonreír con tristeza e inconcientemente se tocó el antebrazo izquierdo y continuo: -"Y yo quisiera ver… si tu…".- la chica se cohibió totalmente y comenzó a tartamudear.

-"¿Quieres que vaya a verte?".- el escritor terminó la petición de la chica, esta sonrió con pena y con el sonrojo a todo lo que daba. Ella asintió. –"Por supuesto que iré".- le dio un beso en la frente y dijo: -"No me perdería por nada una sola de tus presentaciones"

El amor podía hacer perder la razón a la gente, y a mas de uno también lo hacia que olvidara en donde estaba, y en quien debía de confiar.

Los jóvenes se despidieron, el tipo ahora besó las manos de la chica y se marchó hacia las rejas de la entrada. Sakura lo observó hasta que se perdió de vista y después entró a la casa. Iba a seguirla cuando un destello rojizo que venia de la ventana donde había estado la última vez, me llamó la atención. Corrí hacia ahí olvidándome de Sakura, y alcance a ver a la dueña de ese color. Nuevamente Kaho Mitzuki espiaba a su joven alumna, solo que esta vez, había visto todo y probablemente hasta los había escuchado también. Salio de la habitación, quise averiguar a donde iría, pero solo la vi salir de la casa.

Lentamente ese recuerdo se desvanecía.

**OoOoO**

Las páginas del diario pasaron rápido, pero no se alejaron mucho en el tiempo, el torbellino de recuerdos me llevo al día en el que Sakura cantaría en la boda de una pareja de aristócratas ingleses. La casa donde se celebraría la fiesta era muy bella, no tan grande como _Clow Manior_, pero tan elegante y llena de vida como solía ser también el hogar de los Kinomoto.

Ya era de noche en la ciudad, y por el camino se habían puesto antorchas para alumbrar a los invitados hacia una pequeña capilla en la parte trasera de la casa. La mayoría de los asistentes a la ceremonia ya estaban en ese lugar. Entre junto a un hombre de cabellos canos y una barriga prominente que se sentó en la última fila; yo busqué con la mirada alguna señal de la cantante.

El sonido del piano interpretando una melodía indicando a los presentes que iniciaría el evento hizo que fijara mi vista a la izquierda del altar, donde los hermanos Kinomoto ya habían tomado sus puestos. Me tuve que hacer a un lado para evitar ser atravesado por la novia y su padre, así que me senté junto al hombre con el que había entrado y esperé.

Sakura no interpreto alguna canción durante la ceremonia. Pero se mantuvo lo más alejada de su hermano que era el encargado de tocar el piano mientras su hermana buscaba a alguien con la mirada. Sin embargo, desistió en su búsqueda cuando el sacerdote les pidió a los novios que dijeran sus votos matrimoniales. La chica pareció ser atrapada por el momento ante la mención de dicho acto escuchando atenta a cada palabra, memorizando cada una de ellas. Fue algo sencillo pero muy significativo, no solo para la pareja que se estaba casando, si no también para Sakura, que al parecer, era la primera boda a la que asistía y era, seguramente, como ella la soñó.

Después de la ceremonia, los invitados siguieron a los nuevos esposos hasta la casa donde ya los esperaba en el jardín, muchas mesas de manteles blancos, las antorchas iluminaban también este lugar, y una mesa mas grande y larga aguardaba por los novios. Todos los presentes se sentaron en sus lugares asignados, los hermanos Kinomoto no se sentaron con los demás, si no en una mesa junto a los recién casados y un piano que habían sacado para ellos.

Los meseros entraron unos minutos después haciendo un espectáculo, no sabia que desde entonces ya se hiciera ese tipo de shows, pero a los presentes les agradó. Sakura veía a los novios con ojos soñadores, tal vez se imaginaba a ella en el lugar de la novia y a su lado deseaba tener a cierto escritor de cabellos castaños. Los meseros terminaron y se pusieron a atender a toda esa gente. Touya Kinomoto tomó del brazo a su hermana, con muy poca delicadeza, sacándola de su ensoñación.

Él se sentó en el banquillo frente al instrumento, Sakura suspiró, inhaló aire, asintió a su hermano y comenzó la primera pieza de la noche. El corazón me dio un salto en mi pecho y al mismo tiempo un escalofrío entró en mi cuerpo al escuchar la canción que Naoko había grabado antes de su muerte. Escucharla en vivo producía una sensación de melancolía, y ese no era un sentimiento para una boda. Aunque por las expresiones de los novios y los invitados, era la voz de Sakura y su forma de interpretar, lo que ellos deseaban escuchar.

A excepción de esa primera canción, las demás fueron de puro amor y ese tipo de cosas. Un par de canciones más, el rostro de Sakura se ilumino al ver en el fondeo de las mesas a su joven enamorado. Sentado en solitario, con una sonrisa deslumbrante y aplaudiendo junto con los demás presentes por la ultima canción interpretada.

El escritor tenía una copa de bebida, la alzo brindando en honor de la chica. Sakura sonrió complacida, le hizo una seña a su hermano con los dedos, este se sorprendió, pero su hermana le miró con apremio, Kinomoto sólo giró los ojos con fastidio y la música comenzó a sonar otra vez.

_So many years have gone by  
Always strong, tried not to cry  
Never felt like I needed any man  
To comfort me in life  
But I'm all made up today  
A veil upon my face  
But no father stands beside me  
To give his bride away_

Well I'm standing in the chapel  
Wearing my white dress  
I have waited for this moment  
With tears of happiness  
Here I leave behind my past  
By taking the chance  
I've finally found the right man

Thoughts racing fast through my mind  
As I'm gazing down the aisle  
That my future will mend the memories  
Torn between father and child

My emotions overload  
'Cause there is no hand to hold  
There's no shoulder here to lean on  
I'm walking all on my own  
_  
Here I go_

Now I'm standing at four corners  
To have and to hold  
Now my love, you stand beside me  
To walk life's winding road  
And I owe it all to you  
For taking the chance  
You've shown me there's a right man  
'Cause I never knew a right man

Well I'm standing in the chapel  
Ready to confess  
That I've waited for this moment  
With tears of happiness  
Now I leave behind my past  
By taking the chance

Ohh

Well I'm standing at four corners  
To have and to hold  
Now my love, you stand beside me  
To walk life's winding road  
And I owe it all to you  
For taking the chance  


Durante toda la canción no apartó la vista del escritor en el fondo, y este le sostuvo la mirada, deleitándose con la fina voz de Sakura, quien inhaló el último aliento antes de concluir…

_And one day my little girl  
Will reach out her hand  
She'll know I found the right man_

Cuando Sakura terminó su interpretación, todos los invitados y la novia se desbordaron en aplausos por esa bella canción. La novia se acercó a Sakura y la abrazó llena de lágrimas de emoción, le susurro algo al oído y la chica sonrió encantada. Muchas jóvenes se levantaron para ir a felicitar a la cantante, pero ella solo agradecía por compromiso. No quería perder la oportunidad de ir a saludar a su invitado ahora que varios hombres se habían juntado alrededor de su hermano para hacer negocios.

Vimos al escritor partir al interior de la casa, y Sakura lo siguió sin hacerle caso a las miradas y los comentarios de las jovencitas, corrió para alcanzarlo, pero cuando entró, no lo vio por ningún lado. Caminó por los pasillos de la elegante mansión intentando hallarlo, pero se topó con una joven de cabellos negros, destellos rojizos en los ojos, de tez apiñonada y una mirada calculadora y perspicaz.

-"Mil disculpas".- se justificó la castaña, pero a la otra pareció no importarle el encuentro, más bien, lo encontraba intrigante.

-"¿Tú eres la cantante?".- preguntó con frialdad aquella mujer, Sakura notó su actitud e intentó actuar a la defensiva.

-"Si, soy yo… ¿y tu eres?"

-"Me llamo Meiling, pero eso no importa, lo que quiero saber es porque has estado viendo a Shaoran"

-"¿Lo conoces?".- la pregunta de Sakura salía sobrando, era obvio que esta chica conocía al escritor, y de hacia mucho tiempo por la forma de cuestionar a la joven, pero aun así, el asombro no escapó a ninguno de los dos.

-"Más de lo que crees, pequeña".- el termino que utilizó para referirse a Sakura, a esta, no le gusto mucho, iba a preguntarle algo, pero ella continuo. –"Shaoran es de los que buscan intereses, tu le debes ser útil para algo seguramente, por eso te ha seguido buscando, no creo que te busque por ser bonita, eso es algo de lo que careces, querida, o porque de verdad te quiere, siempre le dice lo mismo a todas sus conquistas"

Sakura estaba al borde del llanto, pero si algo sabia de ella, era que no le daría la satisfacción a esa cruel mujer de verla llorar, no era el momento, y no le iba a creer ni una sola palabra hasta que lo escuchara de la propia voz del escritor, y hasta entonces, fingiría no importarle nada, aunque le estuviera doliendo el corazón.

-"Te agradezco la información, y ahora, si me disculpas, debo ir a buscar unas partituras para cantar otras canciones… fue un placer conocerte".- Sakura espero a que se hiciera a un lado, la joven sonrió con cinismo unos segundos y se movió. No quiso mirar hacia atrás porque sabía que esa mujer seguiría mostrando esa expresión espantosa en su rostro.

Caminó y caminó por el pasillo aguantando las ganas de llorar, cuando volvió a tropezar con otra persona.

-"Lo siento".- se disculpó otra vez, pero en esta ocasión si era a la persona que estaba buscando. –"¡Shaoran!".- y se abrazó fuertemente al escritor, quien se sorprendió por el recibimiento tan caluroso de la chica.

-"¿Qué pasa, Sakura? ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Te paso algo?".- la preocupación con la que preguntó aquel sujeto me hizo reflexionar si de verdad quería a Sakura o no, si estaba o no jugando con ella, y si no lo hacia ¿Por qué le ocultaba la verdad sobre esa mujer? Y si la engañaba al profesarle amor ¿con que fin lo hacia?

-"No… estoy bien… descuida".- la chica intentó borrarse con rapidez las lagrimas que se habían escapado de sus ojos y de inmediato sonrió. –"Estoy bien… ¿te gustó la canción?"

-"Me encantó".- y abrazó con más fuerza a Sakura que no se molesto para nada en que él hiciera ese acto, le gustaba sentirse segura en los brazos de aquel hombre. Pero las palabras de aquella mujer la incitaron a que saliera de su incertidumbre. Así que se separó de él, y lo miró a los ojos.

-"Shaoran…".- necesitaba buscar las palabras apropiadas, así que lo meditó un segundo más y continuó. –"¿Estas seguro de que nadie te acompaña aquí en la ciudad?".- era una replica de la pregunta que hizo en días pasados, y una vez más, la sorpresa volvió a su rostro.

-"Ya me habías preguntado una vez… y la respuesta sigue siendo la misma".- la contestación apresurada que dio, hizo que ahora si, Sakura se diera cuenta de que, probablemente, aquella mujer le estuviera diciendo la verdad. Pero en lugar de intentar desmentirlo, lo abrazó nuevamente con fuerza. –"¿Segura que estas bien?"

-"Si, sólo quiero estar así un momento mas, por favor".- Sakura lloró un segundo en silencio. Ahora sus sospechas estaban a flor de piel, y necesitaba descubrirlas como fuera posible.

De nuevo… el recuerdo se fue transformando en otro momento…

**O  
o  
O  
o  
O**

**O**

_**Eriol**_

Todos hemos sentido en algún momento de nuestras vidas, miedo a la oscuridad, a no saber que hay más haya; porque si nos adentramos en ella, podría ocurrir que algo saltara y nos atacara. Por eso, muchas veces, dejábamos una lámpara prendida, la luz que nos ayudaba a enfrentar ese terrible momento del día.

Pero cuando se va creciendo, descubrimos que no hay nada oculto detrás de esa oscuridad, que nada saltara y nos atacara. Aunque en el fondo nuestro temor a lo desconocido se hace pequeñito y solo cuando sentimos que de verdad las cosas no van bien, es cuando ese sentimiento se hace presente.

Como ahora, que me encuentro en la oscuridad, que mis miedos surgen de nuevo, y que esa lámpara que me alumbraría, no esta aquí para encenderla. Hasta donde la vista me permitía ver, todo era negro, no tenia sentido caminar pues no encontraría nada si lo hacia. Intenté pensar en una solución de cómo salir.

Sakura había dicho que me dejaría atrapado hasta que comprendiera lo que ella me hizo vivir, pero ¿Cómo pensar después de lo mucho que estaba ilusionado y en otro instante me hallaba en este sitio sintiéndome el hombre más miserable del universo? Quería llorar, no me importaba que todo el mundo dijera que los hombres no deben llorar, yo rompería esa ley, y lloraría hasta que mis ojos ya no pudieran derramar ni una lágrima más. Me senté, no sabía si era el piso u otra cosa porque la oscuridad se extendía incluso hacia abajo. Pase una mano por mi cabello y así me quede.

Intentando pensar.

Intentando olvidar.

Intentando no desear sentir ninguna emoción nunca más.

_Eriol._

No, ahora no, estúpida vocecilla.

_Eriol._

Espera…

_Eriol, estoy aquí…_

Esa voz…

Me era familiar…

Mi corazón latía con más fuerza, a toda prisa.

Esa voz.

Mi mano.

La observe por primera vez desde que estaba qui. Mi mente empezó a trabajar a toda velocidad buscando una respuesta. Me puse de pie de inmediato y volví a mirara mi mano.

Y la revelación vino a mí.

Si todo esta oscuro, tanpoco podría verme, entonces… ¿Por qué yo si me puedo ver?

La figura de alguien se estaba formando delante de mí, su luz era tan deslumbrante que no podía distinguir quien era. Pero su silueta mostraba que era una mujer. De cabellos largos, manos delgadas, y que lentamente se acercaba a mi; su calor fue haciéndose presente en el ambiente, la calma volvía a mi. Quise saber quien era esa persona, así que extendí mi mano para tocarla, pero en el camino encontré la suya, sus dedos y los míos encajaron a la perfección.

Como si se conocieran de toda la vida.

-"Te extraño".- las palabras salieron de mis labios sin pensarlo, acompañadas de una gran tristeza.

-_"También te extraño, Eriol"_.- sonreí al escuchar esa frase y aunque no la veía, sabía que ella también estaba sonriendo. Su mano se aferró con fuerza y empezó a arrastrarme, lejos de esa penetrante oscuridad.

"_Es hora de salir de aquí" _

**O  
o  
O  
o  
O**

**O**

_**Shaoran**_

La mentira es una de las peores cosas que te pueden pasar en la vida. Pero que lo haga la persona que creías conocer, que pensabas que confiaba en ti sin ninguna restricción y que incluso llegaste a amar, a entregarle el corazón y el alma, sólo se puede expresar a través del llanto, la tristeza y el dolor.

Sakura se había ilusionado, había viajado a las nubes y cuando pensó que todo seria así de maravilloso, el desencanto, el conocer la verdad y confirmarla, la hicieron caer drásticamente a la realidad, a la fría y dura superficie donde todo su mundo se destruyó. Y como no sentir todo el sufrimiento que estaba padeciendo, si ella nunca se había enamorado, y su primer amor, le rompió el corazón en miles de pedazos, que dudaba, hubiesen sanado con el tiempo.

Sin duda había sido él la causa de la amargura de Sakura. Él la convirtió en lo que es; en un alma llena de rencor y odio hacia todo ser que se le acercara.

La almohada donde ocultaba su rostro estaba húmeda por todas las lágrimas que escapaban de sus ojos y se perdían en la fina tela blanca. Sakura estaba completamente sola, sin una amistad con quien llorar, sin nadie que pudiera consolarla, sin nadie en quien pudiera desahogar su pena. Y fue ese sentimiento de abandono el que me motivo a querer abrazarla, a querer hacer algo para que olvidara toda esa amargura que consumía su ser.

Enterarse de que te engañan es motivo suficiente para desear no volver a salir de tu habitación, llorar hasta que los ojos se queden secos, pero sobre todo, desear nunca haber sentido tanto amor por alguien que no lo supo valorar.

El día anterior a este, Sakura se mordía las uñas de la angustia que le causaba uno de los enemigos más poderosos de mujeres y hombres cuando aman, la duda.

Una duda sembrada por una chica de cabellos negros con destellos de tono rubí en los ojos, y que claramente, sus intenciones eran las de lastimar a la chica de ojos verdes, y lo había conseguido. Sakura llamó a su mayordomo y le pidió que la acompañara a la ciudad para buscar al escritor, estaba decidida a escucharlo porque moría por una explicación a su desesperación.

Salieron por la puerta trasera de la mansión, la joven corrió con todas sus fuerzas hasta la puerta de reja, el viejo a pesar de su edad, le siguió el paso. Sakura había escrito en su diario las palabras que se repetían en ese instante una y otra vez en su cabeza _"Que sea mentira, que sea mentira lo que ella dijo"_, el aire la abandonaba con facilidad, conocía sus limites, aun así, no desistía de alcanzar su objetivo y terminar el martirio de su interrogante.

Cuando llegaron a la ciudad, la recorrieron a su velocidad, mucha gente los miró de forma extraña, pero a Sakura y su acompañante simplemente no les importaba, y los veían como formas borrosas en su camino. Al llegar a la plaza, se detuvieron en seco, mientras jalaba bruscamente aire para sus pulmones, tomó del brazo al viejo mayordomo y ambos se escondieron detrás de un pequeño puesto desde donde podían ver perfectamente a una pareja sentada en una banca del lugar.

El hombre escribía unas líneas en un pequeño cuaderno parecido a la agenda de Kinomoto, estaba muy concentrado en sus pensamientos que no tomaba en cuenta a la chica que se encontraba a su lado y que hablaba y hablaba sin parar.

Era obvio quienes eran, por eso Sakura había detenido su búsqueda y ahora los espiaba esperando no descubrir lo peor. La acompañante del escritor lo abrazaba con mucha confianza, y el tipo parecía no molestarle mucho. Sakura empezaba a respirar con dificultad y el viejo tuvo que sostenerla porque casi pierde el equilibrio cuando vio a la chica de cabellos negros acercarse más de la cuenta al escritor, desde la perspectiva donde nos encontrábamos era claro que ambos se estaban dando un beso muy apasionado que tomó por sorpresa al tipo, Sakura en ese momento se quebró por completo, el viejo la sostuvo con más fuerza al sentir que se desvanecía, y de inmediato la sacó del ahí.

Yo también estaba impactado por aquella escena, la verdad no esperaba ver esto, muchos menos esperarlo de alguien que demostraba una naturalidad en sus respuestas, y que se veía, podía llegar a amar a una chica como lo era Sakura. Pero puede que su profesión lo haya hecho un experto en el arte de enamorar a las jóvenes.

Sin embargo…

Algo en esa escena cambio…

Y Sakura no lo vio…

Me levante de la cama donde Sakura estaba llorando, me asome por la ventana, el sol saliendo a penas por el otro lado de la casa aunque…

Instantes después, el tiempo volvió a moverse con prisa, el medio día llego y paso, la tarde se hizo presente dejando el destello del ocaso en el cielo mientras las estrellas indicaban que la noche estaba próxima, la luna, casi llena, también se dejo ver a través de una nube gris.

Este momento se repitió: el amanecer, el medio día, el atardecer, el ocaso y el anochecer.

Y fue ahí donde se detuvo el viaje, las cortinas de la ventana ahora estaban corridas, así que la luz de la luna se colaba con facilidad a la habitación. Decidí ver a Sakura para descubrir si había sufrido algún cambio, aun permanecía acostada en su cama, parecía que su cuerpo se encontraba sin vida, habían puesto una bandeja con comida en una de las mesas, pero la chica no probó bocado, al menos se veía que había abandonado el calor de sus sabanas por un instante; sus ropas eran diferentes, su vestido verde, como el color de sus ojos, era muy similar al que tiene puesto ahora que vaga por este mundo.

Entonces…

Tal vez…

Este era el peor de los recuerdos.

La ultima fecha.

Algo que quizás ni siquiera en el diario estaba escrito.

Algo que solo el alma y lo que quedaba del corazón de Sakura me mostraba.

La chica miro por la ventana, su rostro reflejaba una decadencia, abandono, soledad, tristeza, sus ojos habían perdido su brillo, su emoción por la vida, el amor que sentía por una persona, he incluso su pasión por la música, todo le fue arrebatado de la forma más cruel, obligándola a vivir por los deseos de los demás.

Sin mucho animo y con el mínimo esfuerzo, se levantó de su cama y caminó hacia donde yo estaba. A pesar de que su mirada se encontraba perdida en la nada, sentía como si me estuviera mirando a mi, pero no era así, ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de acercarse un poco mas para apreciarla mejor, me bastó ese instante para ver toda la ausencia de alegría en la chica. Suspiró, miró la bandeja de comida que estaba sobre la mesa y le dio la espalda para salir de la habitación.

La seguí. Quería ver que ocurría, a detalle cada momento, toda la figura se completaría una vez que la última pieza estuviera unida a las otras. Todo terminaría hoy. Bajó lentamente las escaleras, escalón por escalón, la luz del vestíbulo le lastimo un poco la vista, dos días encerrada en su cuarto empezaban a hacer sus efectos.

-"¿Touya?".- habló la chica llamando a su hermano, su voz se oía tan quebrada. –"¿Señor Wei?".- al no obtener respuesta buscó a su fiel mayordomo, pero este tampoco le contestó.

Termino su recorrido y decidió emprender un nuevo rumbo hacia la biblioteca. Y de donde provenían unas voces distantes.

-"El plan ha salido perfecto. La muy tonta nos vio en la plaza el otro mientras _le daba_ un beso a Shaoran… te agradezco mucho la información que me diste de esa niña, fue muy útil… Kaho"

-"No, gracias a ti por ayudarme a hacerle la vida imposible a esa mocosa, sin duda ha sido un éxito todo, y en cuanto me case con el hermano, su vida será un infierno"

La puerta estaba cerrada, pero una vez que te parabas detrás de ella, podías distinguir la conversación de dos mujeres regodeándose con el sufrimiento de una pobre chica. Sakura estaba respirando con dificultad, las lagrimas ya recorrían sus mejillas y sus manos estaban cerradas con demasiado fuerza que sus uñas se clavaban en la palma hundiéndose con ira y coraje.

Sakura acercó su mano temblorosa al picaporte de la puerta, estaba fuera de si, el llanto le nublaba la vista, pero más a su corazón que sufría porque todo lo que esas mujeres decían era verdad. Por un instante dudo, pero las risas del par de arpías le dio todo el poder para enfrentarlas.

Al momento en el que Sakura entró, ambas _damas_ callaron, se sorprendieron porque pensaron que podía ser el pianista, pero era la simple cantante. Volvieron a reír ahora en presencia de la chica mientras ella ingresaba a la habitación.

-"Lárguense de aquí, par de mujerzuelas".- Kaho Mitzuki dejó de reír y tomó a Sakura de una muñeca obligándola a salir, pero ella se resistió.

-"Niña boba, ¿crees que voy a dejar todo lo que he planeado porque tu lo dices?"

-"Se lo diré a mi hermano… esta vez…"

-"No te creerá como siempre, ya se lo dijiste una vez y no te creyó"

-"Le diré que alguien más te escuchó".- Sakura miró de reojo y con odio a la otra mujer. Ella lo capto.

-"Ni me veas, yo no diré nada".- argumentó la mujer de cabellos negros.

-"Ahí lo tienes, _querida_, además, ¿cómo le explicarías a Touya que la conoces? ¿No me digas que le dirás a tu hermano que te andabas besando con un don nadie?"

-"¡Basta!".- la chica se soltó de su profesora ante la mención del escritor, le dolía por todo lo que había sufrido. –"Ya basta… tú… ustedes… no saben… no saben lo que se siente…

-"No, no lo sé… por eso me voy a casar con tu hermano"

Sakura gritó como loca y se le lanzó encima a la pelirroja, la tomó del cabello y la arrastró hasta el escritorio. La otra mujer se lanzó a defender a su amiga, pero Sakura sacó fuerza y no dejó que se le acercara. Mitzuki gimoteaba y pateaba para librarse de la chica. Lo hizo cuando le dio una cachetada a su alumna y una de sus uñas abrió una herida en la mejilla de Sakura. La maestra se apoyó en el escritorio y de espaldas a él, buscó algún arma para defenderse, encontró el abre cartas de Kinomoto y lo puso listo para atacar.

-"Estas loca… _igual que tu madre_"

La comparación entre Sakura y su madre fue un segundo aire para que la castaña retomara sus fuerzas esquivando el abre cartas intentando quitárselo de las manos. La otra mujer gritaba y gritaba mientras el forcejeo de ambas terminó dándole la victoria a Sakura, y al verse indefensa, Mitzuki intento huir, pero la joven nuevamente tomó a su profesora del cabello y después…

_Inicio una tragedia peor…_

-"Tú… no eres nadie… tú estas… aquí… para servirme a mi… no puedes… hablar mal… de tu… ama…".- cada palabra que decía, era un golpe al cuerpo de Mitzuki con el abre cartas; las manos, el vestido, el suelo y el escritorio estaban bañados en sangre, los ojos castaños de la pelirroja quedaron cristalizados en el tiempo, mirando a su asesina.

Cuando Sakura estuvo satisfecha de lastimarla, no soltó su arma, ni intento limpiar sus manos, sus ojos estaban perdidos igual que su mente, era un misterio los pensamientos que atravesaban su cabeza. Comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, no había visto a la otra mujer, hasta que esta dejo escapar un grito de terror pensando que la atacaría. Sakura la miró y no le dio importancia. Pero segundos después lo pensó mejor y también fue en busca de su sangre.

La de cabellos negros intento ocultarse tras los muebles, le aventó varios objetos, pero la chica los esquivaba con facilidad; era como si la personalidad de Sakura fuera otra, como si alguien mas se hubiese posesionado de su cuerpo y le ordenara matar. Cuando por fin la capturo, la castaña miro con todo su desprecio a la otro chica, que no paraba de gritar por auxilio, pero para su mala suerte, sólo eran ellas dos…

El abre cartas entraba y salía igual que en el cuerpo de Mitzuki, Sakura solo quería ver sufrir a esa mujer todo el dolo que estos días vivió, toda la felicidad que le arrebato en un segundo, todo el futuro que ella soñó se desplomo en sus pies de un solo golpe…

Así como ella ahora le arrebataba la vida.

Con el cuerpo de la mujer de cabellos negros estuvo mucho más tiempo, quizás en su mente Sakura quería sacar todo su coraje ahora que tenía esta oportunidad, y no la iba a desaprovechar…

Hasta que unos pasos se escucharon en el pasillo…

Alguien venia en dirección hacia la biblioteca…

Y quien fuera esa persona…

Sakura se encargaría de silenciarla…

_**Sólo una cita más… **_

**Notas de una autora cumpleañera:**

**Feliz cumpleaños a mí, Feliz cumpleaños a mí, Feliz cumpleaños me deseo yo misma, Feliz cumpleaños a mí… (El confeti, la serpentina, y montón de rosas caen sobre Angel Zafiro para festejarla) **

**¿Cómo están mis queridas lectoras y mis queridos lectores? Así es, hoy me encuentro cumpliendo añitos jejeje, en una fecha igual a esta, pero de hace unos diez millones de años luz, nací XD. Y estoy muy feliz por todos los buenos deseos que mi familia y mis amistades me dieron, y claro, los regalos también XD, ¿Quién les hace el feo? Jajaja. Por eso me quise hacer un autoregalo con este capitulo que a mi, me fascino (claro, si yo soy la de mente diabólica XD) **

**Pero a ustedes ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gusto? ¿Demasiado sádico? ¿Sangriento? ¿Debí borrarlo y escribir algo mejor? Díganme, sinceramente, si les gusto o no, yo soy fuerte y sabre resistir sus críticas jajaja, y que mejor regalo que me manden sus opiniones en un lindo review ^-^.**

**¿Se imaginaban a Sakura cantando canciones de Christina Aguilera? Jajaja ¿verdad que no? También quiero saber si hice una buena elección con esta interpretación que a mi me gusto desde el momento en el que la escuché, y me pareció que merecía estar en uno de mis fics, pues le encontré su lugar, ahora ustedes a juzgar. **

**Muchísimas gracias a todas y todos los que han mandado reviews, a los que me han agregado a sus autores y mis historias a sus favoritos, me motivan a seguir escribiendo para que se distraigan y se entretengan en uno de sus ratos libres. **

**Un besote gigante a mi amorcito hermoso por todo su amor y su apoyo en todas mis historias, pero sobre todo en mi vida, pues todo el día estoy pensando en ti ^-^. Y otro beso gigante a todas y todos ustedes, se les quiere y aprecia mucho ;)**

**P.D. Saquen conclusiones sobre la frase subraya al final del capitulo (ojojojojojojojo)**

**Salu2 y Bsos**

**Xoxo**


	6. Ultima cita: Inolvidable

**Cita en la oscuridad**

**Por: Angel Zafiro. **

**Summary:** **Sólo yo veía lo que a tantos y con tan poco esfuerzo escondías, para ti sus vidas eran victimas que acababas con facilidad ¿Qué escondes? ¿Me dejarás descubrirlo? ¿Qué precio he de pagar por verlo?**

**Ultima Cita****:**

"**Inolvidable"**

_**Shaoran  
**_

Esperar, a que la persona detrás de la puerta la abriera, fue como una lenta procesión de los días, cada segundo en el que el picaporte de la puerta giraba, era como una aceleración al doble de los latidos de mi corazón. Y sentía como si a Sakura le pasara lo mismo, sus ojos estaban fijos a la espera de la llegada del desconocido detrás de la puerta. La mano que sostenía el abrecartas cubierto de liquido rojizo, la oculto tras ella, el pánico empezaba a hacer estragos en el rostro de la chica, y parte de la lógica que había perdido minutos atrás comenzaba a volver a su mente acompañado por el miedo y la incertidumbre de ser descubierta y culpada ante la evidencia.

Y el momento llego, la puerta fue abierta revelando así, quien estaba ahí.

Era Shaoran, que al verlo, toda la piel se me erizó, e incluso, me sentí igual que la chica en ese instante; culpable de aquel crimen, cómplice de la carnicería en la que se había convertido la casa Kinomoto.

El escritor miró a Sakura que estaba bañada en sangre, el cuerpo sin vida de la mujer de cabellos negros en el piso, y el de Mitzuki en el escritorio, fue lo que descubrió después. Sus ojos café dorados denotaron sorpresa, estuvo varios segundos observando a las tres mujeres en la habitación hasta que por fin puso atención a la única que quedaba con vida.

Creí que su mirada también pasaba por mi, señalándome como sospechoso porque no quería creer que la dulce e inocente Sakura fuera capaz de semejante atrocidad. Pero lentamente se desengañaba, mientras entraba a la biblioteca intentando buscar una respuesta a todo eso.

Rodeó a la mujer de cabellos negros y se dejó caer junto a Sakura que todavía ocultaba el instrumento de su delito, la tomó de los hombros mirándola fijamente sin ninguna expresión en su cara.

-"¿Qué hiciste Sakura?".- le preguntó susurrando, pero aun así escuché perfectamente por el pesado silencio que reinaba en el cuarto. Sakura hipó, en cualquier momento empezaría a llorar y se dejaría invadir por la culpa y la desesperación. Pero el escritor no le ayudó mucho. La apretó con más fuerza y la sacudió un par de veces para que reaccionara.

-"Sakura, dime, ¿Por qué lo hiciste?".- había tal nota de orden en su voz, que la chica se asustó mas de lo que estaba, incluso su cuerpo empezó a temblar a pesar de que la noche no era tan fría.

-"Yo… yo no… no sé…".- tartamudeó un par de palabras antes de entrar en completo estado de pánico, respiraba con dificultad y sus ojos viajaban de un lugar a otro, pero nunca miró a su acompañante.

El hombre tomó entre sus manos el rostro de la chica para que se concentrara en él, los ojos verdes se posaron en los dorados y la angustia se volvió a hacer presente. Sakura lloraba con todas sus fuerzas, buscaba consuelo en los brazos del escritor, pero este tampoco respondía al sufrimiento de la chica. Soltó sus manos del rostro de la joven y esta vio como sus esperanzas se iban con el último roce sobre su piel.

El tipo se levantó y se dirigió hacia donde estaba el cuerpo de Mitzuki; el horror se reflejaba en el semblante del hombre al ver las heridas que atravesaron el cuerpo de la profesora, cerró los ojos de ella y volvió a mirar a Sakura que estaba paralizada al sentir el abandono del escritor. Ella también se levantó con algo de dificultad, con el abrecartas aun en su poder, miró con reproche al hombre y salio corriendo.

La siguió, y yo fui igual detrás de ellos, el sonido de las pisadas de ambos, y los gritos del escritor pidiéndole a Sakura que se detuviera, producían eco en la casa; todos llegamos a la habitación de la chica, que ya estaba haciendo sus maletas, tenía todas sus pertenencias en su cama e iba de un lado a otro buscando las demás. El otro Shaoran intentaba calmarla, se ponía en su camino pero ella lo evitaba, busqué el abrecartas y este había sido tirado en la cama junto con todos aquellos objetos.

-"Por favor Sakura, tranquilízate y busquemos una solución a esto, vamos a sentarnos y a platicar ¿de acuerdo?".- la chica ahora buscaba con desesperación algo, revolvió cajones, saco papeles, volaron vestidos y demás, pero no lo encontraba y mucho menos le ponía atención al escritor.

-"Mira Sakura, creo que no te has dado cuenta de la magnitud de lo que acabas de hacer, y debemos pensar que va a pasar…"

La joven esta vez captó todas las palabras que se dijeron y olvido aquello que buscaba. Miro con un poco de reto y desprecio al hombre en la habitación que difícilmente podría hablar.

-"¿Crees que no sé lo que hice?... la cuestión aquí _Shaoran_…".- recalcó el nombre y sentí que el reclamo también iba para mi, continuo. –"…no es lo que yo hice, si no saber que estas haciendo aquí…".- el hombre se sintió ofendido y por su expresión pude leerle lo que pensaba: Sakura lo culparía. –"…dudo que vinieras a preguntar por la despreciable mujer que era Mitzuki…".- pero entonces cayo en cuento a lo que se refería. –"… entonces Shaoran, dime, ¿venias por la mujer esa con la que te besabas muy a gusto? ¿Es tu novia? ¿Tu prometida? ¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo? ¿Cuándo hubieras sacado todos los beneficios que podría darte?".- un recuerdo asalto a mi memoria pero espere a ver lo que sucedía.

Sakura lloraba, pero no se doblegaba estaba decidida a decir todo, quería descargar toda la frustración que había sentido en días y esta era su oportunidad.

-"Sakura, escúchame…"

-"¡No!... ella tenia razón, tu solo me ibas a utilizar y después me ibas a dejar".- la chica acusaba al hombre, no solo con la mirada, sino que su dedo lo señalaba listo para ser condenado. –"¿Cuánto dinero querías, Shaoran? ¿Tenias el mismo plan que la trepadora de Kaho? Tal vez tu también la conocías igual que tu mujer…"

-"Meiling no era mi mujer…"

-"¡Mientes! Los tres eran grandes amigos, y vieron en mi familia su salida de la pobreza… pero les fallo el plan, los descubrí…".- Sakura tenía una sonrisa macabra en el rostro, como una loca. –"… son unos seres despreciables que no merecen nada… ni siquiera vivir…"

De nueva cuenta, Sakura empuñó el abrecartas, sacándolo de debajo de sus cosas, y se dirigió al escritor con toda la saña y coraje, dispuesta a hacer el mayor daño posible; pero él era mas fuerte y la detuvo, aunque la chica no quedaría satisfecha hasta verlo sufrir.

-"Sakura, detente… tu no eres así, déjame decirte como son las cosas"

-"¿Para qué? Es obvio… que… si… la conoces…"

El forcejeo que se dio entre ambos hizo que el arma plateada saliera volando y cayera frente a la puerta que daba al solar. Los dos se miraron primero, luego al abrecartas, y luego a ellos otra vez.

Y la batalla comenzó…

Sakura empujó al hombre hacia su cama para tomar ventaja, pero la agilidad del escritor no lo dejo caer, pero si lo distrajo…

Sakura volvió a tener posesión del filo cortante del abrecartas.

-"No sé si agradecerte por tu actuación, eres bueno, me engañaste totalmente… no debiste ser escritor si no actor… se te da mejor… un placer señor Shaoran Li…"

-"Sakura, espera…"

El primer golpe fue limpio y rápido…

Cerca del corazón…

De inmediato el hombre perdió fuerza, la sangre comenzaba salir…

Y la vida con ella.

La puntería de la chica era excelente que el segundo golpe lo dio a escasos centímetros del primero; el escritor cayo al suelo con todo el dolor y sufrimiento en su rostro, intentaba hacer presión en la herida pero era mas grave de lo que creía. Sakura iba a darle el golpe final, pero entonces…

-"Es mi prima…"

Esas palabras dejaron de piedra a la chica, la mano que sostenía el abrecartas flaqueo y lo dejo caer originando el sonido del metal al golpear el piso. Estaba temblando y el temor se hacia presente en su semblante.

-"Mei es mi prima… el día… que… me beso…".- el hombre tosió, pero solo sacó sangre, intentaba aferrarse a lo que le quedaba de tiempo para explicarse. –"Tu no viste… lo demás…"

Era cierto. Ese era el recuerdo que había venido a mi mente cuando Sakura cuestionó al escritor; y es que si bien la chica vio a Shaoran y a su prima besándose, después de que ella se fuera, el hombre se separó de la mujer se molesto con ella y se marchó del lugar.

-"Meiling… siempre era celosa… con las chicas que… se me acercaban…".- Sakura tenia los ojos abiertos como platos, seguía temblando y lloraba en silencio, se había puesto en el suelo cerca de Shaoran para escucharlo mejor, le tomó una mano y él la aferró con fuerza. –"Ella… nunca fue querida… y yo… era como su hermano…discúlpame… por no decírtelo… pero… a la única mujer que amé… y con la única… que me hubiera gustado pasar… el resto de mis días… eras tu… discúlpame por favor… te amo Sakura… y…"

Sus últimas palabras quedaron ahogadas en su garganta mientras dejaba escapar la mano de la chica de la suya. Sakura no dejó que eso pasara e intentó hacerlo reaccionar.

-"Shaoran… Shaoran… no… no… por favor no…".- la chica no sabia que más hacer, sólo lanzar un grito tan fuerte, tan lastimero, que atravesaba el alma y el corazón; se recostó sobre él y lloró con más desesperación.

Estaba hecho. Todo había terminado. Sakura mató al amor de su vida por un grave error y ahora ella moriría en prisión por sus crímenes.

-"Perdóname… perdóname… perdóname Shaoran… por favor…".- suplicaba la joven como si aquel hombre se negara a responderle.

La habitación estuvo un par de minutos sin ruido, hasta que Sakura se puso de pie con el rostro y las manos cubiertas de la sangre del escritor, con la mirada pérdida se dirigió a su cama repleta de sus pertenencias, de ellas tomó una gran pañoleta de seda azul y se fue hacia la puerta del solar. La seguí. Algo me decía que esto todavía no terminaba.

En el solar, Sakura puso una silla bajo la viga principal, subió a ella, y pasó la pañoleta a través de la estructura, miró por el techo de cristal hacia la noche cubierta de estrellas, la luna se había ido… y ella también lo haría…

-"¡No!".- grite para detenerla, pero el tiempo ya había dado su marcha…

Enredó las puntas de la pañoleta a su cuello con rapidez y pateó la silla para quedar colgada del techo, y esperar a que la muerte viniera por ella. Por sus mejillas corrieron las últimas lágrimas dejando marcado su recorrido. Suspiré. Ahora sabía todo y el conflicto de sentimientos se mezclaba en mí mientras volvía al presente, sin el cuerpo de la cantante moviéndose en péndulo en la habitación.

Pero donde por siempre estaría su esencia.

**O  
o  
O  
o  
O**

**O**

_**Eriol**_

Al despertar esta vez, me encontraba acostado en el sofá lleno de polvo, el techo estaba cubierto de telarañas y por la ventana solo se veía la noche haciéndose de día. Faltaba para el amanecer, pero el cielo ya despejaba poco a poco. Estaba algo desorientado porque hice un movimiento que me hizo terminar en el piso donde levanté más nubes de polvo.

Había vuelvo a la casa.

A la realidad.

Experimenté tantas sensaciones en tan corto tiempo que parecía como si hubiere vivido muchas vidas en una sola. Me levanté, aunque mi destreza no ayudo porque casi volví a caer al sofá. Creo que haber estado, lo que quizás fueron horas, encerrado en la oscuridad, que sin duda yo colaboré para que se formara, era la consecuencia de que estuviera falto de habilidad.

Pero me tranquilicé, respiré, y me alivié, al recordar _quien_ me había liberado de mis propios miedos. Con el espíritu renovado, salí de esa habitación para buscar a mi socio y saber que había sido del él, si estaba bien o necesitaba de algo; sabía que nada malo le sucedía porque _alguien_ dentro de mí, calmaba mi corazón.

¿Era mi imaginación o veía la casa mucho mas destruida?

Tal vez en el tiempo que estuve fuera, Sakura volvió a atacar a Shaoran y por eso todo lucia así, pero sabia que él lucharía hasta el final, si de eso se tratara, nunca se rendía y siempre terminaba ganado. Por eso sabia que estaba bien. Mi nuevo yo era más optimista, todo era positivo y _a todo_ le buscaría una solución, no había nada que temer. Todo estaría bien.

En el vestíbulo o lo que quedaba de él, sentado en el ultimo escalón de las destrozadas escaleras, estaba un Shaoran pensativo, más de la cuenta, con la mirada totalmente perdida en lo que quedaba del fino piso, era como si intentara resolver, un difícil problema matemático; intente hacerme notar un par de veces, pero nada llamo su atención.

-"Sigue así, y terminaras con el ceño de un anciano antes de que lo seas".- eso funcionó porque de inmediato alzo la vista hacia mi, y durante unos segundos no sabía si era yo o el fruto de su imaginación. –"¿En qué piensas? Se te quemara la única neurona que tienes".- el sarcasmo ayudo pues sonrió y se acercó a mi para darme un abrazo.

Creo que fue en este momento que aprecie y valore más la amistad de Shaoran. Cuando nos separamos del gesto, recordé todos las veces que me ofreció su mano para que saliera adelante, pero nunca la tomé, y aun así, él jamás me abandonó.

-"¿Dónde habías estado?".- me preguntó sorprendido y yo le sonreí.

-"Digamos que me encontré con alguien que me volvió a la realidad".- la cara de Shaoran mostró duda intentando analizar mis palabras, hasta que segundos después los entendió y también sonrió conmigo. –"¿Y qué ha pasado contigo?".- quise saber para ponerme al corriente de su vida.

-"Bueno, al parecer en una de mis vidas pasadas, Sakura Kinomoto y yo fuimos amantes, o como le quieras llamar".- eso sin duda fue tan impresionante como lo que yo viví, por eso tal vez estaba tan pensativo cuando lo encontré. –"Y no es todo, la chica, literalmente, me mató para después suicidarse… por ese motivo aun esta en este mundo"

La sorpresa se hizo más grande cuando me platicó esa parte de la historia, que si yo estuviera en el lugar de él, estaría preocupado o buscando la manera de que no me volvieran a matar.

-"¿Y cómo te enteraste de esto?".- la curiosidad pudo más que yo, así que pregunté.

-"Encontré su diario, y… sin querer… se mezclaron sus recuerdos a los míos y a través de ellos he conocido sus últimos días con vida".- si otra persona estuviera escuchando todo este relato, pensaría que Shaoran y yo estamos locos o hablando en alguna especie de clave. Pero para mi seguía siendo sorprendente todo aquello.

-"¿Crees entonces que por eso estamos aquí? ¿Para que tu termines con su sufrimiento?".- le dije sin pensarlo, aunque al escucharme podría decirse que tenia razón al argumentar esa teoría. Shaoran también lo meditó un momento, aunque su respuesta quedo ahogada por el sonido que producía el candelabro al temblar, el cuadro de Clow también vibraba junto con la débil estructura de lo que quedaba de la vieja mansión.

Un viento violento comenzó a correr por el lugar levantando todo a su paso, la figura de la antigua dueña empezaba a surgir de su escondite, se veía como si estuviera conteniendo las ganas de llorar, como si todos sus planes le hubiesen salido mal.

-"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué saliste?".- era obvio que la pregunta iba dirigida a mi, necesitaba descargar su ira con alguien y fue la primera persona que se cruzó por el camino de su mirada.

-"Tu me diste la respuesta, la encontré, y así salí".- de estar viva, sus manos estarían sangrando en este instante por tanta fuerza que aplicaba al presionar sus uñas con las palmas. Su vista pasó a mi socio, donde se detuvo por menos tiempo porque no pudo sostenerle el juego, incluso él también se notaba algo extraño.

-"Váyanse… quiero estar sola".- nos pidió con tristeza la chica, se iría así nada más, sin lastimar a nadie, estaba a punto de desvanecerse cuando, para mi sorpresa, Shaoran la detuvo. Incluso ella se asombro.

-"¡Espera!...".- había subido un escalón casi por instinto al ver que se iba, dudó si seguir su camino o si debía explicar porque había detenido a la chica. –"Bueno yo… yo quería…".- jamás escuché dudar a Shaoran, menos delante de una mujer, y además, sin saber que decirle.

-"¿Qué quieres?".- le preguntó con agresividad la joven al ver que mi socio no hilaba las palabras, aunque ahora que esperaba para escuchar lo que sea que diría mi compañero, y como paso con sus uñas, de haber estado viva, tendría las mejillas cubierta por el sonrojo. Pero el que si estaba rojo era Shaoran que intentaba entablar la conversación.

-"Yo quería saber… porque fue que… o como fue que terminaste aquí".- era algo tonta la pregunta si ya conocía todo lo que le había sucedido a ella, pero quizás estaba haciendo tiempo para planear una estrategia. Sin embargo, la chica accedió a contestar.

-"Por el hecho de haber matado a tanta gente, no se me ha permitido descansar en paz".- respondió con la mirada fija en el piso, tan triste, tan melancólica que me pregunté quien mas habría sido su victima. –"Además, condené el alma de otros a mi servicio… y también… después de eso… mi hermano sufrió por lo sucedido".- la chica me seguía sorprendiendo, a pesar de todos los malos tratos que recibió de su hermano, hasta en su muerte se culpó por el sufrimiento que le causaría. Y la entendía, ese hombre era lo único que le había quedado de su familia.

-"Entonces deja que nosotros te ayudemos".- le dijo Shaoran ofreciendo su mano para ella aceptara la propuesta. Tenía los ojos demasiado abiertos cuando escuchó la invitación que por más que quería saber lo que intentaba al decir eso, no lograba comprenderlo.

Aunque la risa discreta pero irónica de Sakura cambio las cosas en el ambiente.

-"¿Crees que pueden ayudarme? Llevo muchos años encerrada en este lugar… ¿Qué te hace pensar que puedes lograr algo? ¿O es que acaso no entendiste que no puedo ser perdonada por lo que hice?".- volvía a lucir molesta y sentida por la situación, que el viento amenazo con soplar nuevamente. –"O ya sé… intentas burlarte de mi"

-"¡No!... diablos Sakura, siempre sacas conclusiones antes de que te expliquen las cosas".- creo que esa frase fue la gota que derramo el vaso. Sakura se alzo en el aire y con su mano hizo que el viento moviera los objetos mas pesados del vestíbulo, las maderas nos caerían encima si no nos movíamos.

-"¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso?".- la chica estaba dispuesta a todo, el habernos perdonado la vida pasó a segundo plano cuando estuvo cara a cara con Shaoran y este simplemente se defendió haciendo una barrera entre ambos.

-"Lo digo porque fue así como mataste a ese tipo… porque no dejaste que él hablara y te dijera su parte de la historia… pero preferiste silenciarlo cuando le atravesaste ese abrecartas…"

-"¡Basta!".- la chica enloqueció como cuando vimos el día que su padre murió, todo se estaba saliendo de su control, y teníamos que pararla antes de que de verdad cumpliera su cometido. –"¡Ya basta! ¡Dejen de torturarme!".- el cuadro de Clow se unió a la lluvia de objetos que intentaban golpearnos, yo no intentaba esquivarlos, la barrera que Shaoran había hecho me protegía a mi también, y es que ver el estado en que se ponía Sakura era lastimero.

¿Habría alguna forma de ayudarla?

_Si la hay, pero debes tomar tu propia decisión. _

Era cierto. La había. Y _ella_ que me conocía tan bien, lo sabía.

Mire a Shaoran que estaba luchando por mantener la protección entre nosotros y a Sakura que tenía las manos en su cabeza intentando controlarse, suspiré… y acepte mi destino.

Camine fuera de la barrera a pesar de los gritos de Shaoran de que entrara en ella, y ante el desconcierto de la chica al verme tan vulnerable. Pero no me atacó, sólo se conformó con observar lo que haría y entonces decidiría. Si mi decisión estaba tomada, entonces podría hacerlo… así que puse una mano en la mejilla de Sakura, que de inmediato se sorprendió de sentir el contacto con otra piel después de tantos años de muerta.

-"¿Qué estas…?"

-"Sakura Kinomoto… yo te ofrezco mi vida por tus pecados…"

-"¡Eriol, no!".- grito Shaoran que había roto su barrera e intento detenerme, pero mi conjuro ya estaba en proceso y ahora él no podría entrar.

El as de luz que se formó en la estancia dejaría ciego a todo el que estuviera cerca, era suficiente la energía que estaba ofreciendo para realizar el trato, solo ella tenía que aceptarlo. En medio de esa luz nos encontramos los dos, la chica no sabia que decir y mucho menos sabia que hacer, e incluso cuando intente acercarme otra vez, me evitó.

-"No temas… no te pasara nada".- le dije con seguridad, yo lo estaba e intentaba transmitírsela.

-"¿Dónde… estamos?".- pregunto con algo de timidez, aunque todavía insegura.

-"Supongo que esta es la luz que las personas ven al morir y deben ir a ella".- le respondí con los escasos conocimientos que poseía sobre este conjuro en particular, y es que no todos se atrevían a hacerlo, y quienes si lo hacían, pues… jamás han regresado para contar que se siente. Sakura pareció satisfecha con mí respuesta. Aunque se veía como si se estuviera guardando algo más, así que me atreví a cuestionarla. –"¿Qué te pasa?"

-"Yo te quería preguntar… ¿Por qué?".- Sakura era tan inocente, su corazón sufrió mucho con las pérdidas de sus padres, el trato de su hermano, y el haber matado a un hombre que dijo amar, pero todo eso pudo haber sido diferente, todo ese dolor no debió de existir.

-"Es mi decisión, y porque creo que a los dos nos ayudara a superar nuestros dolores… tal vez no lo veas igual que yo, pero tu y yo sufrimos al perder a nuestros padres en manos de nuestras madres…".- tenía que recordárselo, pero no importó mucho. –"…y también perder al ser amado… es verdad que quitarle la vida a alguien no puede ser perdonado, pero yo sé, yo siento, que si esa persona te amó, te perdonó"

Sakura comenzó a llorar, se sorprendió al sentir la calidez de sus lágrimas por sus mejillas que dibujó una sonrisa sincera en su rostro, me pregunté cuando vi ese gesto: ¿desde cuando no haría tal cosa? De repente su vista se posó en lo que había detrás de mi y tuve la necesidad de mirar yo también.

Era Tomoyo.

Mi Tomoyo.

Con mi hermosa Hitomi de su mano.

No sabía si era otro truco de Sakura para engañarme, pero me sentí realmente feliz de verlas de nuevo. La niña corrió hacia mí y la alcé entre mis brazos para cargarla. Su cuerpo era tibio, lleno de vida con su sonrisa infantil resonando en el espacio. Su madre se acercó a nosotros, también la abracé, como hacía años que no lo realizaba.

-"Tomaste una buena decisión".- me dijo Tomoyo al abrazarme. Miramos a Sakura, que sonreía por la escena que estábamos presentando.

-"¿Qué va a pasar con nosotros?".- me preguntó algo dudosa, y temerosa, pero fue Tomoyo quien le contesto.

-"Una nueva esperanza, querida, te espera una vida mas adelante".- Sakura ahora estaba radiante de felicidad, su túnel de luz estaba listo, y su firmeza para marchar también. Empezó a caminar, pero se detuvo un instante para voltear hacia nosotros.

-"Gracias por hacer esto por mi, y perdóname por haberte hecho ver lo que no querías… y si alguna vez te comunicas con tu amigo, dile que también lo siento y que tenia razón en todo…".- hizo un saludo con la mano, y reanudó su viaje.

-"Creo que ella misma tendrá la oportunidad de dar esa disculpa en persona".- Tomoyo dijo aquella frase que me pareció tan curiosa y que me dejó con muchas dudas, pero al ver su sonrisa, lo comprendí, fui contagiado de aquel sentimiento. –"Es hora de marcharnos".- me ofreció su mano, y esta vez, fue tan sólida que no dude en ir con ella, con nuestra hija en mis brazos.

-"Te extrañe mucho, papi".- me dijo Hitomi abrazándose a mi.

-"Yo también te extrañe, pequeña".- le contesté mientras le daba un beso en su frente, y juntos nos dirigíamos a la eternidad.

**O  
o  
O  
o  
O**

**O**

_**Meses después.**_

He vuelto a mi natal Hong Kong, han pasado unos meses desde aquel día en _Clow Manor_. El día que mi amigo y socio Eriol Hiraguizawa decidió partir de este mundo para irse a reunir con sus seres queridos. Se sacrificó para poder expirar las culpas del alma en pena de Sakura Kinomoto, una joven cantante de un par de siglos atrás, que por un error, por los celos, y la inseguridad, mató al amor de su vida; un hombre que se veía y se llamaba igual que yo… Shaoran Li.

Y ahora, con mucho tiempo libre y una cuenta de banco con suficiente dinero para que mis hijos y mis nietos vivan cómodamente por muchos años, me encuentro en una banca del parque principal de la ciudad, mirando hacia la bahía y con los cerezos en flor dando el espectáculo primaveral de todos los años.

Mi vida se ha vuelto aburrida sin nadie a quien molestar. Pero aun así estoy contento; Eriol por fin había dejado de sufrir y de lastimarse, había encontrado la paz cuando comprendió que su amada siempre estuvo a su lado, y que a ella también le dolía que se estuviera haciendo daño, y ahora ambos viven en la eternidad junto a su hija. Sin dolor, sin pena, sin enfermedades, sólo ellos tres y su amor.

También pensaba en Naoko, nunca había sabido si tenía más familia, pero por lo que pude investigar, ella se encontraba sola; a mi siempre me pareció una chica comprometida con su trabajo, o más bien, fascinada con él al punto de volverla una rareza cuando de temas paranormales se trataba, aun así, la llegué a considerar junto con Eriol, como parte de mi familia. En momentos como estos, es cuando te das cuenta de los muchos sentimientos que no se dijeron, que se guardaron en el corazón, y que no se expresaron, que es mejor demostrarlos en lugar de ocultarlos, o verdades que se pudieron haber dicho antes de lastimar a alguien.

Como le pasó al escritor y a Sakura.

Si él hubiera hablado antes, todo habría tenido un mejor final, aunque quizás eso significaría que Eriol y Naoko seguirían con vida y viviendo con el dolor día a día. Sacudí la cabeza para dejar de analizar situaciones, tal vez todos tenemos un destino ya escrito o tal vez si se puede cambiar si hacemos o no las cosas que se nos presentan.

-"Ya Shaoran ¿darás clases de filosofía o qué?".- me regañé a mi mismo mientras volvía a suspirar cerrando mis ojos y recargando mi cabeza en el respaldo de la banca. No pasaron muchos minutos cuando la banca tembló sacándome de mi descanso, iba a reclamar a quien fuera la persona que me había despertado.

Era una chica, y lo que hizo que la banca temblara fueron sus grandes libros de universitaria, debió dejarlos caer con mucha fuerza a pesar de que su complexión era delgada. Parecía enojada, sus ojos verdes reflejaban esa expresión, pero se veía tan graciosa y linda porque tenía las mejillas infladas como una niña pequeña, como yo le solía hacer a Eriol.

Su cabello castaño se movió cuando el viento sopló y su mirada se cruzó con la mía. Sentí que mi corazón dio una vuelta y empezaba la sangre a correr con mayor rapidez, incluso pensé que mis mejillas estaban rojas porque creía que me ardían.

-"¿Qué me ves?".- su voz tan encantadora como una niña de diez años y con una nota de enojo fingido, hicieron que sonriera por su pregunta.

-"Me pregunto porque estas enojada".- le respondí para hacerle platica…

…Y porque no quería que se fuera tan pronto.

-"Odio la administración… no, las matemáticas… me gusta la materia, pero es imposible que algo así me entre en la cabeza… y luego la administración científica, ojala que a su creador lo estén torturando en el infierno".

No pude evitar reír por su comentario, intente disimular, pero la chica lo notó y me reclamó.

-"¡Oye! ¿Piensas que es fácil o qué? Es más ¿qué sabes de la administración de negocios?"

Su respuesta me hizo recordar a un hombre de lentes y cabellos negros azulados… me hizo recordar a un viejo amigo.

-"Sé sumar, restar, multiplicar y dividir… suficiente con eso"

La chica no sabia si reírse de mi comentario, pero algo era seguro, su mal humor se había ido y optó por simplemente mostrarme una enorme y hermosa sonrisa.

-"¡Hey!".- unas chicas no muy lejos nos miraban y se dirigieron a su amiga. –"Vámonos".- la joven me miró por ultima vez, tomó sus libros y me volvió a sonreír, no le perdí la vista mientras se reunía con sus amigas, y durante su trayecto se detuvo, volteó, dudó, y solamente sonrió.

Cuando llego con su grupo, de inmediato le interrogaron sobre mí, se veía apenada pero contenta. Mi corazón seguía acelerado y estaba demasiado alegre por aquel encuentro que la sonrisa de la chica se me había contagiado. El viento volvió a soplar acompañado de los pétalos de los cerezos, y como si fuera una señal, me mostraron el camino por donde ella se había marchado.

-"Esta bien esta bien, voy a buscarla"

Le dije a la nada, aunque el mensaje sabia, había llegado a las personas que ahora eran mis espíritus guardianes.

* * *

**Notas de una autora emocionada y al borde del llanto de felicidad:**

**Mis queridas lectoras y mis queridos lectores, ¿como están?  
**

**Yo, como lo pudieron apreciar, muy contenta por haber terminado esta historia, ha sido un logro mas para mí, porque muchos no leen el género de "Sobrenatural" y para esta categoría y para su servidora, es un triunfo haber logrado los reviews que tengo en mi poder, y sobre todo que les haya gustado y los haya entretenido un ratito para que se olvidaran de sus deberes escolares (pero deben hacerlos después de leerme ¿ok? XD)**

**¿Y que les pareció? ¿Quieren epilogo XD? Lamento decepcionarlos, mis queridas lectoras y mis queridos lectores, pero yo no tengo planeado hacerlo (ahora que si ustedes aportan ideas pues…) jajaja, la verdad no lo sabo, pero a mi me gusta como quedo, creo que esa parte se las dejo a su imaginación y a su propia felicidad XD… no sé, tal vez Shaoran le pregunta a la chica como se llama, la invita a salir, se conocen, se casan, tienen hijitos (ahí pongan los que quieran jejeje) y viven felices el resto de sus días hasta que se hacen viejitos y arrugados jajajajaja. ¿Qué tal? ¿Ingenioso, no?**

**En fin… yo digo que ustedes busquen en su creatividad un hermoso final.**

**Bueno, ya casi termina este año (que rápido se fue) y pues yo ya quiero que empiece el próximo (aunque me haga mas vieja XD) creo que será un buen año, y espero que se cumplan mucho de los propósitos que me estoy planteando (y otros por ahí, pero es secreto jejeje) y por supuesto que espero que los suyos también se cumplan.**

**¿Qué si voy a volver? Pues la verdad tengo una idea por ahí, pero necesito de mucha concentración, inspiración y todo lo que una nueva historia requiere para realizarla. Si logro hacerla, espero contar con su apoyo que es lo importante para un escritor (y los reviews obvio XD)**

**Sin mas que decirles, solo que se cuiden mucho, que le sigan echando muchas ganas en sus estudios, y que se porten mal jajaja. Y una vez más, GRACIAS. **

**Salu2 y Bsos**

**xoxo **

**Finalizado: viernes 20 de Noviembre 2009**


End file.
